Red VOID
by Lien 91
Summary: Menurut mitologi, benang merah tak terlihat menghubungkan mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, terlepas dari waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Benang merah bisa meregang atau kusut, namun tidak akan pernah bisa putus. Profesor Kim hanyalah orang asing, tetapi hampir dari seluruh waktu yang Kyungsoo miliki setiap hari, ia harus bertemu dengannya. [ KAISOO - BL! YAOI ] EXO Fanfiction.
1. CH1 - PROLOGUE : Red VISION

_[ 042417 1822 ]_

 **Red V** **OID**

KaiSoo

 **.**

* * *

 **CH1**

PROLOGUE : Red VISION

 **"According to the myth, an invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."**

— **An ancient chinese belief.**

 **...**

 _Kyungsoo mampu melihat masa depan krusial secara spesifik —yang akan menentukan takdir hidup seseorang, dengan memegang benang merah tak terlihat di jari kelingking setiap manusia._

Jalan basah. Air menggenang. Hujan deras telah berganti gerimis. Kota padat disesaki gedung-gedung berbaris menantang langit telah diselimuti udara dingin. Mobil mobil bergerak lambat berhati-hati melewati jalan pasca hujan. Pejalan kaki yang tengah berteduh telah bergegas. Kucing yang meringkuk di depan toko bunga, mengeong bosan kemudian menggeliat, meregangkan tubuh seolah ia lelah menunggu hujan reda. Kyungsoo berdiri menatap jendela kaca, tetesan air hujan dari atap membentuk garis berliuk di antara embun putih di kaca.

" _Sir_ , hujan sudah reda, apa tidak apa-apa membuka toko sekarang?" Seorang pria menggunakan celemek merah berpenampilan stylish dengan rambut _mohawk_ , berkemeja tartan dan celana selutut, menghampiri Kyungsoo yang menggunakan celemek berwarna sama.

"Tidak, kita tutup saja untuk hari ini."

"Tapi kita cuma buka dua jam sebelum ditutup karena hujan."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada pria yang lain, kemudian mendekatinya dan berhenti di hadapannya. "Minseok, tolong berikan tangan kirimu." Pintanya kemudian.

Pria yang disebut, tertegun. Minseok sudah mengetahui bahwa bosnya, si pemilik toko bunga, memiliki kepribadian yang aneh dan misterius. Dia selalu menutup tokonya jika hujan datang, dia juga sering terlihat memperhatikan tangan orang lain. Selain itu dia memiliki aura yang sangat suram, wajahnya selalu terlihat tanpa ekspresi, karena itu yang melayani pelanggan adalah tugas dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang mengurus bunga bunga agar tetap segar. Semuanya terlihat aneh ketika pertama kali Minseok menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak memiliki seorang teman padahal dia masih lebih muda darinya dan belum lama baru menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ketika pemuda seusianya seharusnya masih senang berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, Kyungsoo justru tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya berada di toko sepanjang hari—setiap hari, dia seperti seseorang yang memiliki dunianya sendiri. Dan sekarang, jika Kyungsoo yang selalu memperhatikan tangan orang lain kini meminta tangannya, apakah gerangan yang dipikirkannya?

"U-untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja."

Dengan ragu Minseok menyodorkan tangan kirinya, sembari memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan bosnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya mematung selagi menatap lekat pada tangannya, membuat Minseok mulai merasa tak nyaman, lalu ketika ia hendak menyela keheningan, Kyungsoo bersuara;

"Benang merah milikmu masih belum terikat dengan siapapun, artinya kau belum bertemu dengan yang ditakdirkan, itu membuatku ingin tahu mengapa kau belum bertemu dengan _nya,_ bahkan hubungan delapan tahun dengan kekasihmu juga baik-baik saja meskipun dia bukan yang ditakdirkan untukmu."

Minseok menatap Kyungsoo bingung dengan apa yang digumamkannya. Dia memang mengetahui tentang hubungan dengan kekasihnya, tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba membahas hal itu? Mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat begitu serius? Dan apa yang dimaksud dengan yang ditakdirkan? Bukannya mendapat jawaban dari setumpuk pertanyaan di benak, Minseok justru semakin yakin bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar orang yang aneh.

Minseok berjengit matanya membulat lebar ketika ia melihat tangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergerak seakan sedang menggenggam sesuatu di dekat jari kelingkingnya, seolah di sana ada seutas tali menggantung yang tak terlihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _sir_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Minseok merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertunduk menatap tangannya. "Apa ada sesuatu di tangank—" Lantas ia tercekat melihat mata Kyungsoo yang memandang kosong pada tangannya selagi meneteskan air mata.

" _Sir_?" Tegur Minseok bingung.

Seakan mendapat kesadarannya yang telah menghilang sesaat, Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Minseok untuk menghapus air matanya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kini Minseok merasa khawatir.

Kyungsoo berbalik memunggungi Minseok. "Di musim semi ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran, seseorang akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dan seseorang yang ditakdirkan akan datang." Ujarnya, membuat Minseok semakin bingung berusaha mengerti apa yang coba Kyungsoo katakan. "Kita tutup saja untuk hari ini, kau sebaiknya cepat pulang sebelum hujan kembali turun." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Minseok tertegun sesaat, menebak-nebak ada apa dengan Kyungsoo hari ini, dia lebih terlihat aneh dari biasanya dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Minseok menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya selama Kyungsoo terlihat baik-baik saja. Kemudian ia mengintip langit dari jendela kaca, memang benar, langit kembali mendung. "Baiklah, sir."

 **.**

 **.. (*) ..**

 **.**

Setiap manusia lahir dengan benang merah terputus, yang kemudian akan tersambung dan terikat dengan benang merah milik yang ditakdirkan ketika mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Dan dengan menyentuh benang merah itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat masa depan _**krusial**_ yang menentukan bagaimana hidup seseorang akan berjalan.

Kelahiran, kematian, pertemuan, perpisahan, seseorang yang bertemu takdirnya, seseorang yang meninggal sebelum bertemu pasangan takdirnya, Kyungsoo telah banyak melihat semua itu bahkan sebelum sebuah peristiwa terjadi. Ia dapat melihat masa depan, peristiwa krusial di dalam hidup seseorang, meski hanya sebatas dalam potongan sebuah kejadian. Ia tak bisa melihat tahun berapa, jam berapa, hari apa sebuah masa depan krusial akan terjadi, Kyungsoo hanya melihat peristiwa, tempat, dan cuaca. Dan karena kemampuan itu, ia telah berusaha dengan keras untuk menghindar dari takdirnya setelah ia melihat masa depannya sendiri, lebih tepatnya ia menghindari seseorang yang ia lihat akan membawa derita ke dalam kehidupannya—, yang akan datang di hari hujan.

Bak sebuah proyeksi dalam penglihatan yang menampilkan sepenggal cuplikan cerita layaknya dalam film roman ;

Suatu hari, di hari hujan yang deras, melindungi diri hanya dengan tudung jaket yang dikenakannya, Kyungsoo berlari menembus hujan di antara para pejalan kaki yang ramai, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang membentur bahunya hingga membuat ia terjatuh dengan pantat menghentak jalan, lantas ia segera memeriksa tangan kirinya yang terasa perih setelah bersentuhan keras dengan aspal, dan saat itu lah ia menyadari bahwa benang merah miliknya telah tersambung—terikat dengan benang merah milik seseorang berjaket hitam yang wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudung jaketnya, dia mengulurkan tangan ke hadapan wajahnya sembari bertanya tentang keadaannya. Itu lah sepenggal kejadian yang ia lihat di dalam masa depannya sendiri. Namun berapa kali pun ia menyentuh benang merah miliknya, Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut, yang ia lihat hanya serangkaian kejadian-kejadian setelahnya secara samar, dan di sana hanya ada kesedihan, kesedihan yang tak ingin ia lalui apapun yang terjadi. Karenanya, ketika hujan turun ia akan mengurung diri, menjauh dari dunia luar. Meskipun sesungguhnya ia tak yakin apakah ia mampu menghindari takdir ketika suara milik _nya_ yang ia dengar dalam penglihatan masa depannya, terus terngiang dalam benak—suara bariton bernada lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang begitu cerah, sinar matahari menghangatkan kota. Kyungsoo sedang menyapu lantai sebelum ia bergegas keluar ketika melihat mobil pengantar bunga berhenti di depan toko. Setelah mengurus administrasi, ia mengangkat bunga-bunga yang baru ke dalam toko dengan dibantu oleh petugas pengirim, kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hanya tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum Minseok datang ketika telpon di toko berdering, Kyungsoo mengangkatnya lalu setelah bertukar informasi identitas dengan penelpon, Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh seseorang di seberang, tentang Minseok yang beberapa saat lalu mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang berada di rumah sakit dalam perawatan intensif. Minseok tak memiliki siapapun, dia hidup sebatang kara sejak keluar dari panti asuhan. Tetapi mengapa pihak rumah sakit menghubungi dirinya? Bukankah Minseok memiliki kekasih dan banyak teman? Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala, menepis semua pemikiran tak penting, karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah Minseok membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya.

Setelah menutup sambungan telpon, Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil jaket yang disampirkan di kursi kasir, ia tak lupa memastikan tokonya terkunci sebelum setengah berlari menuju halte bus. Namun tak sampai seperempat jalan, langit tiba-tiba mendung, udara terasa dingin, matahari bersembunyi samar di balik gugusan awan hitam, dan rintik hujan membentuk pola lingkaran kecil di atas tanah jalan setelahnya. Kyungsoo mematung menatap langit yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan hujan yang deras, ia tak bisa berkata-kata dengan bagaimana Tuhan mengganti cuaca dalam hitungan detik, membuat ia bergelut dalam dilema ketika ia tahu pasti bahwa kini ia sedang terjebak dalam peristiwa masa depan yang ia lihat. Haruskah ia berbalik dan berlari kembali ke toko? Atau ia harus terus berlari ke depan seperti yang telah ditakdirkan? Kyungsoo terpekur, dan tanpa sadar mulai mencari pembenaran dan alasan yang tepat untuk lari dengan berpikir bahwa mungkin kekasih Minseok sudah berada di rumah sakit, atau mungkin Minseok sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, atau bahkan Minseok di rumah sakit bukan Minseok yang ia kenal. Pikirannya kacau, namun kemudian ia berusaha menenangkan diri, dan ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa mengabaikan Minseok yang sudah begitu banyak membantunya.

Kyungsoo menatap ke depan, melihat satu persatu para pejalan kaki yang sedang bergegas, mencari sesosok tinggi yang ada dalam penglihatan masa depannya, tapi tidak ada, dia tidak ada. Dengan jantung berdegup Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya perlahan, dan ia bernapas lega ketika melihat benang merah miliknya masih terputus. Lalu menyadari bahwa ia sudah banyak membuang waktu dengan berdiri mematung di jalan, Kyungsoo segera berlari sembari mengenakan jaketnya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket. Ia berlari, dengan sangat hati-hati, mata waspada memastikan bahwa ia tak menyentuh apalagi membentur tubuh orang lain meskipun jantungnya terus bertalu gugup. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega saat halte bus sudah terlihat di depan sana, sebelum ia terkejut merasakan bahu kirinya terbentur sesuatu dan ia terjatuh ke belakang. Kyungsoo terpaku tak bergerak, ia terlalu terkejut atas bagaimana kronologi takdirnya sudah tertulis tak terhindarkan walaupun ia sudah mengetahuinya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang gemetar efek rasa sakit dan terkejut, dan mata bulat Kyungsoo mengerjap tak percaya menatap benang merah miliknya benar-benar telah terikat dengan milik seseorang, seperti orang bodoh ia mengikuti kemana benang merah miliknya tersambung, benar saja— terikat dengan benang merah milik tangan yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar mendengar suara bariton yang sudah tak asing lagi meski itu pertemuan pertama. Pikirannya kosong merefleksikan perasaan yang berkecamuk di tengah dentum jantungnya yang seolah akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Layaknya gerakan lambat dramatis dalam drama-drama picisan, Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah pada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, semula ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas di tengah derasnya hujan, tapi tiba-tiba _dia_ membuka tudung jaketnya, memperlihatkan pahatan wajah sempurna seorang pria, dan Kyungsoo melihat dengan masih tertegun, dia kah yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Yang akan membuatnya bersedih di masa depan?

"Apa kau terluka?"

Pria itu menatap khawatir melihat Kyungsoo mematung tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya maupun meraih uluran tangannya sedangkan tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup. Tetapi Kyungsoo sedang berada jauh di dalam pergolakan batinnya, seperti seseorang yang kebingungan ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, karena ; tidak, ia tidak ingin merasakan kesedihan _itu._ Lalu setelah beberapa detik mengatur napas, Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan kemudian berlari menjauh meninggalkan pria itu.

 **. . .**

 _Menurut mitologi, Tuhan mengikat sebuah benang merah tak terlihat di jari kelingking mereka yang ditakdirkan, menghubungkan mereka untuk bertemu, tak menghiraukan waktu, tempat atau keadaan. Benang merah bisa longgar atau kusut, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa putus._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **To be continue...**

 _[ 270517 : 0123 ]_

* * *

...

Haloo... ^Δ^

Saya membuat ff baru muehhehee ini mungkin hanya beberapa chapter. Tenang, ending ff ini gak akan saya buat seabsurd Insomnia :v

Kala Hierarchy, sementara ff itu saya pending dulu karena leptop saya rusak lagi dan saya gak punya salinan file konsep hierarchy (FF Red VOID ini saya ketik di hp), saya pelupa jadi konsep hierarchy juga saya lupa, mau nulis konsep baru tp otak saya mandeg ide, jadi saya masih meraba-raba dulu mau gimana konsepnya nanti, tp pasti saya lanjut.

And and... Terimakasih banyak utk yg sudah membaca ff ini. Semoga bisa dinikmati..

Regard ;

 **Lien.**

.

* * *

.


	2. CH2 - Part1 : Red STRING

_[280517 1809]_

 **Re** **d** **VOID**

Kaisoo

* * *

.

 **CH2**

Part 1 : Red STRING

Because I sensed in him the magic of a poet, a storyteller who can bind you with tales of things that had never been and could never be. And I felt myself so bound. Pulled under. At a loss for breath in his presence, just as I once was in a river, clinging to life.

— _ **Stephanie Dray.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _"...seperti yang tertulis di buku ini, katanya,Tuhan mengikat sepasang manusia yang saling ditakdirkan dengan benang merah di jari kelingking mereka." Wanita muda itu tersenyum menatap putranya yang duduk di sampingnya di atas sofa._

 _"Apa Ayah dan Ibu juga?" Tanya si anak laki-laki._

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _Bibir kecilnya yang penuh, memberengut tak puas. "Bisa Ibu ceritakan yang lain?" Ujarnya._

 _Ibunya tertawa renyah, tentu saja seorang bocah laki-laki tidak akan menyukai dongeng tentang seorang putri yang bertemu dengan pangerannya. Lantas sang Ibu meletakkan buku tersebut dan mengambil buku cerita yang lain, yang menceritakan heroiknya seorang pahlawan._

 _"Ayah adalah pahlawan." Celetuk si anak laki-laki penuh kebanggaan._

 _"Karena Ayah selalu membelikan Kyungsoo mainan?"_

 _Ia mengangguk cepat dengan wajah polosnya, tanda ia sangat setuju. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka, dan Ibunya berbisik ; "Pahlawan Kyungsoo datang"_

 _Kemudian Kyungsoo kecil berlari ke pintu depan, untuk menyambut Ayahnya yang pulang kerja, namun begitu melihat Ayahnya, kaki mungilnya berhenti selagi menatap Ayahnya dengan tertegun, lalu ia menoleh pada Ibunya yang mengikuti di belakang. Dan Kyungsoo bertanya ;_

 _" Ibu, kenapa benang merah di jari kelingking Ayah tidak terikat dengan milik Ibu?"_

Semuanya dimulai saat ia berusia tujuh tahun, ketika benang merah pertama yang ia lihat adalah milik Ayah dan Ibunya. Selagi benang merah Ibu masih terputus, benang merah Ayahnya justru memanjang terikat dengan benang merah milik seseorang di luar sana. Saat itu Kyungsoo belum mengerti bagaimana cara kerja si benang merah, ia belum tahu bahwa jika benang merah tersebut telah terikat berarti bahwa mereka yang saling ditakdirkan telah bertemu. Tak selang berapa lama, Ayahnya meninggalkan ia dan Ibunya demi wanita yang baru ditemuinya, sekaligus adalah wanita takdir Ayahnya. Kepergian sang pahlawan meninggalkan luka dalam pada Ibu dan dirinya, dan terasa lebih menyakitkan ketika Ibu selalu berpura-pura bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa meskipun Kyungsoo sering mendengar isak tangis dari luar kamar Ibunya. Tahun demi tahun berlalu, seiring ia menjadi dewasa, Kyungsoo lebih sering menyaksikan kesedihan dalam kehidupan orang lain karena peliknya permainan benang merah pengikat takdir. Dan suatu hari, Ibunya meninggal karena sakit, dia meninggal dengan benang merah yang masih terputus, dia pergi sebelum sempat bertemu dengan pasangan takdirnya, dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo terluka. Satu-satunya yang menghiburnya adalah bahwa dari cerita mitologi tersebut berkisah; jika pasangan yang ditakdirkan tidak bertemu di kehidupan saat itu, maka mereka akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, entah di kehidupan setelah reinkarnasi atau bertemu di surga. Setidaknya Tuhan akan mempertemukan Ibunya dengan yang ditakdirkan.

Lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin ia mengerti bahwa manusia hidup hanya melakonkan cerita sesuai takdir seperti sebuah boneka, telah sangat mempengaruhi psikis Kyungsoo, ia menjadi seseorang yang berkepribadian suram, dingin, dan kosong. Hal itu beralasan ketika ia telah melihat banyak cerita seperti apa yang telah terjadi di dalam keluarganya, atau bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari hanya sekedar seorang pria meninggalkan anak dan istrinya hanya karena sang istri bukan lah wanita yang ditakdirkan. Karenanya ia benci telah bisa melihat benang merah itu, terlebih, melalui benang merah itu ia bahkan bisa melihat masa depan. Meski ia juga melihat beberapa orang hidup bahagia dengan yang ditakdirkan tanpa menghadapi rumitnya takdir, namun itu tak sebanding dengan banyaknya kesedihan yang ia lihat di dalam takdir masa depan orang lain.

Sering kali Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, jika di dunia ini semua yang ada dan yang terjadi memiliki alasan, maka apa alasan Tuhan membuatnya bisa melihat masa depan krusial dengan memegang benang merah yang tak bisa dilihat manusia yang lain? Itu tidak seperti ditujukan agar ia mencampuri takdir orang lain dan memberitahu dengan siapa mereka ditakdirkan serta memberitahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka di masa depan. Ia juga bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mencampuri takdir orang lain? Namun meski ingin mengetahuinya, Kyungsoo tak pernah ingin melangkah melewati garis itu, ia hanya akan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri tanpa memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain entah dalam persahabatan atau cinta, dengan begitu ia tak perlu repot memikirkan nasib orang lain karena melihat takdir mereka. Semua yang ia lihat sejauh ini telah cukup membuat jiwanya lelah.

Banyak hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, termasuk masa depan seperti apa yang ia miliki. Semula ia tak memliki keberanian untuk mengintip masa depannya sendiri, namun ketika pada akhirnya ia menyentuh benang merah miliknya, Kyungsoo justru menemukan _dia_ di sana —seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa Kyungsoo buat bahagia dan tidak akan pernah membuat dirinya bahagia, namun tidak ada penglihatan yang menunjukkan bagaimana ia dan _dia_ akan berakhir, hanya ada bagaimana mereka akan menjalani sebuah hubungan, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo cemas, ia takut bertemu dengan _nya_.

Namun, ia tidak pernah ingin dikendalikan oleh sang takdir.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang di tengah hujan deras seperti ini, _sir_. Ku kira kau takut hujan." Minseok yang sedang berbaring, menatap takjub pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dengan tubuh basah.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan tubuh Minseok. Tampaknya tidak ada luka yang terlihat cukup serius selain luka kepala yang dibalut perban, membuat Kyungsoo bingung setelah ia sudah mendengar bahwa Minseok berada dalam perawatan intensif. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Minseok mengangguk, "Kau pasti terkejut," Ujarnya. "Dokter mengatakan aku tidak sadarkan diri selama dua jam, tapi luka di kepalaku tidak cukup parah, terimakasih kau sudah datang, _sir._ "

"Aku lega." Tukas Kyungsoo selagi mendekat lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang Minseok. "Jika perlu sesuatu, katakan saja padaku."

Minseok kembali mengangguk. "Terimakasih. Tapi pertama sebaiknya kau cepat mengganti pakaianmu, _sir._ Di dalam tas itu," Minseok menunjuk tas biru di atas meja samping ranjangnya. "...ada pakaianku yang baru saja dibawa Wendy, kau bisa memakainya."

"Tidak perlu," Tanggap Kyungsoo sembari menggeleng kepala. "... aku akan pulang berganti pakaian lalu kembali kemari."

Minseok diam menatap Kyungsoo, entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang datar dan kaku seperti robot bahkan saat melihat orang lain terluka. Dia hanya bicara sedikit, dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat. Tetapi ia mengerti karena memang itulah diri Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah bisa pulang besok jadi sebaiknya kau tidak perlu kemari lagi, _sir_. Aku yakin kau meninggalkan toko dengan tergesa-gesa, dan aku belum bisa kembali bekerja untuk sementara waktu, kau akan sibuk, _sir_." Jelas Minseok.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Minseok menyembunyikan senyum gelinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu dua kali dari mulut Kyungsoo namun dengan raut wajah tetap datar, dari pada terlihat seperti robot tanpa emosi, kini Kyungsoo justru terlihat seperti pemuda polos. "Aku baik-baik saja, Wendy akan menemaniku di sini, _sir."_

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Setelah keluar dari ruangan Minseok, Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu perlahan mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar, ia masih takut, ia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa benang merah miliknya sudah terikat dengan benang merah milik seseorang. Akan tetapi realita tak pernah berkhianat pada sang takdir, benang merah itu benar-benar telah terikat, dan jika ia mengikuti kemana benang merah itu tersambung, Kyungsoo akan bisa menemukan orang itu lagi. Namun bukan itu keinginan Kyungsoo, ia tak akan pernah ingin mencari pasangan takdirnya yang sudah ditentukan.

Di tengah kecamuk pikirannya, Kyungsoo melihat Wendy, kekasih Minseok, berjalan mendekat di lorong rumah sakit, lalu ia menyapanya sebelum memberitahunya bahwa ia akan pulang, tak lupa Kyungsoo meminta Wendy untuk menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Minseok. Saat Wendy membuka pintu sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan, Kyungsoo sempat menoleh pada wanita itu, dan selintas melihat benang merah di jari kelingkingnya telah terikat dengan benang merah milik orang lain. Tetapi melalui benang merah milik Minseok, Kyungsoo sudah melihat bahwa wanita muda itu akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini saat dia masih bersama dengan Minseok, wanita itu akan _pergi_ bahkan sebelum memulai hubungan dengan pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Kehidupan Minseok, satu-satunya orang yang ada di sekitar Kyungsoo setiap harinya, pun dipenuhi kesedihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . (*) . .**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang yang terik, Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya yang terengah sembari mengibas-ngibas kerah kaus putihnya yang basah oleh keringat. Benar yang dikatakan Minseok, setelah meninggalkan toko dengan tergesa-gesa, terlebih sekarang ia bekerja tanpa Minseok, ia menjadi benar-benar sangat sibuk, bunga-bunga belum disemprot pestisida, belum terkena sinar matahari, belum ditata, belum membersihkan lantai dan kaca toko, dan belum mengurus pesanan pelanggan. Bagaimana ia harus mengerjakan semua itu sendiri selagi pesanan pelanggan sudah harus siap dalam kurang dari dua jam?

Beruntungnya ia adalah orang yang gesit dan cekatan, sehingga pekerjaan selesai dengan cepat. Kyungsoo membuka ventilasi atap toko untuk membiarkan sedikit sinar matahari masuk ke dalam, lalu bergegas ke wastafel dan membersihkan tangannya, setelah mengeringkan tangan dengan handuk, ia mengambil sebuah pot kecil berisi bunga anggrek pesanan pelanggan kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja kayu tempat menghias bunga. Kakinya bergerak lincah ke rak lemari mengambil keranjang kecil, gunting, dan pita berwarna hijau, lalu kembali ke meja kayu dan ia mulai menghias dengan meletakkan pot bunga berisi bunga anggrek ke dalam keranjang. Ada delapan pesanan untuk hari ini, dan mengerjakan satu pesanan sudah membuat tulang punggungnya terasa nyeri.

Kyungsoo sedang mengambil bunga pesanan yang lain untuk dihias saat tiba-tiba terdengar lonceng di pintu masuk toko berbunyi, menandakan bahwa seseorang datang. Kyungsoo segera meletakkan bunga itu dan bergegas untuk menyambut pelanggannya, namun di tengah jalan ia berhenti ketika melihat _dia_ berdiri di belakang pintu masuk sembari melihat ke sekeliling isi toko. Kini Kyungsoo bisa melihat dia—seseorang yang ditakdirkan dengannya, dengan sangat jelas, dia berperawakan tinggi tegap, wajah dengan rahang tegas, rambut bergaya retro membuatnya tampak di usia yang sangat matang selagi sepertinya dia masih muda, mata sendu namun terkesan mengintimidasi, dia masih mengenakan jaket hitam dan celana abu gelap seperti tadi pagi. Inikah bagaimana benang merah pengikat takdir bekerja? Ketika itu tentang mempertemukan dua orang yang ditakdirkan satu sama lain bahkan tak butuh waktu jeda satu hari untuk dipertemukan kembali?

Jemari tangan Kyungsoo menggulung gugup, lalu ia beranjak mendekatinya. "Selamat datang."

Sapaannya menarik perhatian pria itu untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan bertemu, tatapan mata pria itu membuat detak jantung Kyungsoo terlonjak. _Lalu apa sekarang? Apa benang merah itu akan membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta pada pertemuan ke dua?_ Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, _konyol_ , karena Kyungsoo seperti sudah bisa melihat trik-trik licik sang takdir. Dan miris, meski ia sudah mengetahuinya, ia tak bisa menghindarinya— dengan tak berdaya, detik itu juga ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Dan Kyungsoo tahu pasti, bahwa pria itu juga sudah terjebak ke dalam permainan takdir, dari pandangan matanya Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana pria itu jatuh cinta pada dirinya.

Namun kemudian Kyungsoo tersadar pada apa yang akan menanti mereka di depan sana jika Kyungsoo begitu saja mengikuti apa yang sudah ditentukan. Ia beralih melihat tangan pria itu, sekali lagi memastikan bahwa benang merah mereka benar-benar saling bertaut satu sama lain, namun berapa kali pun ia memastikan, hasilnya tetap sama, dan setelah ia tak bisa mengelak kenyataan itu, Kyungsoo bertekad bahwa ia tidak akan menjalani hidupnya sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ditakdirkan, ia akan berusaha mengubahnya, sekalipun ia tak memiliki harapan untuk berhasil. Biar saja ia jatuh cinta, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan apapun dengan pria itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sikap berusaha tenang.

Pria itu tertegun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan takjub sebelum berdeham kecil, "Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang mencari bunga, hanya saja saat melihat toko ini entah kenapa aku ingin melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya." Ujar pria itu.

 _Tentu saja, karena benang merah pengikat takdir yang telah menuntunmu kemari._ Gumam suara hati Kyungsoo.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu, sepertinya dia tidak mengenali Kyungsoo atau mungkin dia tidak mengingat pertemuan pertama pagi hari tadi, namun Kyungsoo melihat itu wajar mengingat mereka bertemu di saat hujan deras yang membuat mereka tak bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain dengan jelas. Jika begitu maka itu lebih memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura tidak pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu silakan melihat-lihat, jika ada yang dibutuhkan anda bisa memanggil saya." Kyungsoo berbalik dan beranjak dengan cepat untuk segera menjauh dari pria itu. Ada rasa kecewa terselip di dalam hati ketika ia meninggalkannya, tapi ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah perasaan yang ditimbulkan oleh benang merah pengikat takdir, bukan murni keinginannya sendiri.

Ketika hendak duduk di kursi, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat pria itu mengikutinya, ia memberi tatapan curiga namun pria itu hanya diam menatapnya.

"Permisi, tuan?" Tegur Kyungsoo.

Dia memberi respon ekspresi bingung seakan tersadar telah mengikuti Kyungsoo tanpa disengaja. "Oh... _mmh_...kurasa aku akan membeli bunga yang paling bagus di sini."

"Tidak ada bunga yang paling bagus karena semua bunga bagus, tuan." Ujar Kyungsoo, ia mulai merasa kesal karena pria itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

Kening pria itu bertaut, merasakan keanehan sikap Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Kyungsoo berjengit mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Maaf?"

Dan mata Kyungsoo sedikit membulat melihat pria itu mendekat lalu duduk di kursi berseberangan dengannya. "Entah kenapa kau memberi kesan bahwa kau mengenalku."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dalam gerakan lambat, sikap pria itu tiba-tiba berubah mengintimidasi, membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Benarkah sikapnya terlihat jelas? "Sifat saya memang seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

Pria itu menatap lekat, dengan pandangan menilai dan mencari. Namun kemudian menoleh ke samping, melihat bunga-bunga yang tertata menggantung. "Kalau begitu aku ingin membeli bunga itu." Tunjuknya pada bunga di dalam pot kecil.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan, lalu ia menoleh kembali pada pria yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum. "Sikapmu pada pelanggan benar-benar tidak biasa." Sindir pria itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas jengah kemudian mengambil bunga yang diinginkan pria itu, mengabaikan sarkasmenya. "Anda ingin saya menghiasnya?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Boleh saya tahu bunga ini ingin anda berikan pada siapa?"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Apa menjadi masalah pada siapa aku akan memberikan bunga itu?"

Kyungsoo tak mengerti tetapi pertanyaan itu entah mengapa terkesan memojokkannya. "Itu hanya agar saya tahu bagaimana saya harus menghiasnya." Jelasnya kemudian.

"Oh," Gumam pria itu. "Tidak ada, aku tidak ingin memberikan bunga itu pada siapapun."

Kyungsoo tak bertanya lagi. Ia sudah tahu bahwa pria itu hanya ingin berada di tokonya lebih lama, dan itu karena sang pengikat takdir.

Kyungsoo memulai pekerjaannya, saat ia mempersiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan, ia tahu bahwa pria itu terus menatap dirinya, dan selagi menggunting pita, pria itu bertanya, "Kau tahu bahasa bunga?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu apa nama bunga ini?"

Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak mengikat pita pada pinggiran pot, sejenak ia tertegun, sebelum menjawab tanpa menoleh. _"Lily_ _of_ _the_ _Nile."_

"Dan apa arti bunga ini?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

Wajah Kyungsoo terangkat menatap pria itu, kemudian berdeham pelan, lagi-lagi detak jantungnya berdegup dalam irama canggung, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa takdir sungguh ingin menjebak dirinya dengan pria itu.

"Kau tidak tahu bahasa bunga—"

" _Aku menyukaimu_." Sergahnya, sehingga pria itu tertegun. "Arti bunga ini adalah _cinta,_ dengan bahasa bunga _Aku menyukaimu_." Ulangnya. Kyungsoo tak habis pikir mengapa dari sekian banyak bunga, pria itu justru memilih Lily of the Nile?

"Bahasa yang bagus." Ujar pria itu sembari tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tak merespon, ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari situasi itu. Berlama-lama dengan pria itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, karena ia tidak _menginginkan_ keadaan berjalan sesuai dengan yang ditakdirkan, meski ia tak memungkiri bahwa ada bunga-bunga bersemi jauh di dalam hatinya ketika pria itu terus menatap dan berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana pun ia berusaha menepis perasaan itu, intuisi tetap tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Selesai, tuan." Ucap Kyungsoo selagi mengangkat pot kecil berisi bunga Lily of the Nile dan membawanya ke meja kasir tanpa mengarahkan si pelanggan untuk mengikutinya.

Di sisi lain ke dua alis pria itu terangkat mengekspresikan rasa heran, walaupun si pemilik bunga bersikap tidak sopan dan dingin karena katanya memang seperti itu sifatnya, entah mengapa pria itu merasa bahwa Kyungsoo bersikap demikian karena ada alasan lain. Selagi menghampiri Kyungsoo di kasir, dia terus menatapnya, membaca gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

Begitu pria itu berdiri di hadapannya, Kyungsoo menyerahkan nota harga bunga, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Pria itu melihat nota tersebut lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang terus menunduk selagi tangannya sibuk mengatur benda-benda di meja kasir meskipun sepertinya itu hanya sebagai pengalihan untuk menghiraukannya.

Pria itu memberikan dua lembar uang pada Kyungsoo. "Namaku Kim Jongin." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam tak bergerak. Di luar keinginannya, ia merasa takjub mengetahui nama pria yang ditakdirkan, namun itu tak cukup untuk membuat dirinya lengah. "Saya akan mengingatnya." Respon Kyungsoo.

Saat pria itu berdiri diam di hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah untuk melihatnya dan mencaritahu mengapa pria itu belum juga pergi. Matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pria itu, yang kemudian menjebak dalam keheningan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau juga memberitahu namamu?" Kim Jongin memecah keheningan.

Kyungsoo tertegun, ia menjadi gugup karena sepertinya pria bernama Kim Jongin itu tak ragu untuk membuat langkah besar yang sedikit demi sedikit menariknya ke dalam alur takdir. "Apa kita akan memiliki kepentingan sehingga harus memberitahu nama satu sama lain?" Tuntut Kyungsoo.

" _Yah_ , kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan." Tegasnya.

 _Tapi aku mengetahuinya_. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Di masa depan, jika anda datang kemari lagi, anda tidak akan bertemu dengan saya melainkan dengan karyawan saya." Tukas Kyungsoo, secara tak langsung telah menolak untuk memberikan namanya.

Namun pria itu justru tersenyum, senyum yang lebih mirip sebuah seringai, yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar. Ia merasa bahwa Kim Jongin akan menangkap dirinya dengan cepat, dan itu membuatnya takut bahwa ia juga akan _terluka_ dengan cepat.

Jongin mengambil bunga Lily of the Nile dari meja, "Sampai jumpa lagi." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat pria itu kemudian beranjak tak merespon penolakannya yang di saat bersamaan dua orang gadis muda masuk ke dalam toko, Kyungsoo melihat Kim Jongin dan ke dua gadis itu sama-sama terkejut melihat satu sama lain.

"Profesor Kim? Bukankah Profesor menyuruh kami untuk membelikan Lily of the Nile, kenapa Profesor pergi membelinya sendiri?" Ujar wanita muda berambut panjang terheran melihat bunga yang dipegang Kim Jongin.

"Aku sedang berada di luar jadi aku membelinya sendiri, maaf merepotkan kalian." Jelas Kim Jongin yang mereka panggil Profesor.

"Hmm? Tapi kenapa bunganya dihias? Bukankah ini untuk penelitian?"

"O oooh... apa profesor membelinya untuk diberikan pada seorang perempuan?"

Seperti menonton drama musikal yang menakjubkan, Kyungsoo mematung mendengar percakapan tiga orang yang asyik berbincang di dalam tokonya. Permainan apa yang sudah dilakukan pria itu? Tidak, tapi permainan apa yang ditulis takdir untuk menjebak dirinya?

Tiba-tiba pria itu menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau marah?" Tanyanya.

 _Marah?_ Karena dia berpura-pura tidak tahu nama bunga itu? Karena dia telah berpura-pura tidak tahu bahasa bunga itu? Karena dia memainkan permainan selicik sang takdir?

"Selamat jalan, tuan." Dari pada menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo membungkuk mengucap salam berpisah meski itu tidak pantas dilakukan pada seorang pelanggan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi ia merasa lelah. Dan dari pada marah pada pria itu, ia lebih marah pada benang merah pengikat takdir mereka.

Kim Jongin diam menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian beranjak pergi keluar toko mengajak serta ke dua gadis muda yang terlihat bingung dengan percakapan terakhir mereka. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo jatuh berjongkok, jari-jari mengepal berkeringat, akhirnya ia bisa bernapas meski tubuhnya gemetar. Pria itu telah memberi dampak tak wajar pada dirinya, namun ia tahu bahwa semua itu terjadi karena benang merah pengikat takdir.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _[040617 2257]_

* * *

 **.**

 **Cigarette Lighter sequel?** _Nanti dek, mungkin tapi... ^^_

 **Red VOID sad ending?** _Hahahaaa tenang, saya gak suka cerita sad ending._

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, vote dan review... Thank you very much...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Regard;

 **LIEN.**

* * *

.


	3. CH3 - Part2 : Red REACTION

_[ 080617 | 1402 ]_

 **Red VOID**

Kaisoo

* * *

 **CH3**

Part 2 : Red REACTION

 _Falling in love isn't a choice, it's a reaction._

— **Annabell.**

 **.**

Terdengar suara ramai di luar ruangan, sesekali juga terdengar tawa Minseok yang bergurau dengan pelanggan. Hari minggu adalah hari yang sibuk di toko, tapi ia tidak dalam keadaan ingin bertemu dengan orang lain, karena ia sedang patah hati. Takdir telah membuat dirinya patah hati sangat awal, itulah yang diyakini Kyungsoo. Ia meringkuk di atas kursi kerjanya dengan kedua lutut menekuk di dada, sembari memainkan benang merah di jari kelingkingnya, pikirannya tak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan bayangan si pria yang ditakdirkan, Kim Jongin. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya bagaimanapun ia berusaha keras melupakannya, dan semakin sulit baginya ketika Kim Jongin tak pernah datang lagi ke tokonya, itu sudah dua minggu sejak bertemu. Kyungsoo bahkan berpikir bahwa benang merah itu mungkin hanya berpengaruh pada dirinya, mengikatnya pada yang namanya cinta namun tidak dengan Kim Jongin. Cinta, ia tak pernah tahu benar bahwa jatuh cinta bisa membuat dirinya begitu kacau. Karenanya, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, ia harus memulihkan diri, kembali pada diri sendiri seperti sedia kala, namun sayangnya itu tak mudah seperti yang dibayangkan.

Ia menarik ikatan benang merah miliknya, berharap itu bisa terlepas, namun benang merah bahkan tak goyah sedikitpun, seakan itu adalah benda tipis paling kokoh di dunia. Andai ia bisa memutus benang merah itu... bukankah jika bisa terikat seharusnya juga bisa terputus...? pikirannya terasa semakin gelap dan sebelum menjadi semakin rumit pintu ruangan terbuka.

" _Sir,_ seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu." Minseok berkata di ambang pintu.

Kyungsoo tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang mencarinya, ia tak memiliki teman atau seseorang yang memiliki keperluan dengannya karena itu yang muncul di kepalanya hanya _dia_.

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang Profesor Kim."

Ada dua macam perasaan berbeda yang dirasakan saat mendengar nama itu, suka ria, dan cemas. Hanya membayangkan bahwa ia akan melihat wajah pria itu lagi membuat hati Kyungsoo berdebar antusias, namun di sisi lain rasa cemas mendesaknya, bayangan tentang dirinya yang menangis dan terluka selalu muncul setiap kali mengingat Kim Jongin. Ia masih kokoh pada pendirian bahwa ia tak akan suka rela menyerahkan diri pada takdir dan membiarkan dirinya terluka begitu saja di masa depan.

"Tolong katakan padanya aku tidak ada."

" _Sir,_ kurasa kau harus menemuinya."

Kening mengernyit menatap Minseok, ini pertama kalinya dia terlihat bersikeras akan sesuatu, terlebih Minseok tak pernah ikut campur ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

"Oh, kurasa dia memiliki keperluan penting karena sepertinya dia jauh-jauh datang kemari, jadi bukankah tidak sopan jika tidak menemuinya, _Sir?_ " Jelas Minseok setelah menyadari pandangan heran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan dia, tetapi di sisi lain ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Kemudian ia menatap Minseok yang menunggu dengan penuh harap yang berlebih. Ada apa dengannya? Pikir Kyungsoo heran.

"Kau sudah berkata seperti itu jadi aku akan menemuinya." Ujar Kyungsoo setelahnya.

Minseok tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo turun dari kursinya sembari melipat lengan panjang kemeja putihnya hingga siku dan memperbaiki celana _jeans_ hitam yang berkerut di bagian pahanya. "Dia menunggu di meja hias." Ucapnya saat Kyungsoo melewatinya di pintu ke luar ruangan, dengan wajah sumringah Minseok tak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia senang Kyungsoo setidaknya memiliki seorang kenalan.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja, semakin dekat keningnya mengernyit, seorang pria menggunakan jas hitam duduk di kursi, dan meski ia hanya melihat punggung pria itu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa dia bukan Kim Jongin. Pria itu menoleh dan ke dua alis Kyungsoo terangkat,

"Profesor Kim?" Serunya pelan, ia senang melihat pria itu namun tak bisa lebih antusias dari itu karena ia memang orang yang tak bisa terlalu mengekspresikan setiap apa yang dirasakan seperti halnya orang lain.

"Apa kabar, Kyungsoo?" Pria itu berdiri saat Kyungsoo menghampiri lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya anda memberitahu Minseok bahwa nama anda Profesor Kim Suho." Ujarnya sembari mempersilakan Profesor Kim untuk duduk kembali. Meski sedikit kecewa tetapi ia lega bahwa yang datang bukanlah Kim Jongin.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau biasanya juga memanggilku Profesor Kim."

"Saya hampir saja tidak mau menemui anda karena itu."

Profesor Suho berpikir, tak mengerti yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyungsoo. "Saat kau lulus kau juga bahkan tidak menemuiku." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Maafkan saya karena saat itu saya cukup sibuk dengan persiapan pembukaan toko, lagi pula Profesor juga sulit ditemui karena sibuk dengan penelitian, bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum yang sangat tipis. Kim Suho adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuka hatinya untuk menerima keberadaan orang lain ke dalam hidupnya, dan Minseok adalah orang ke dua, karenanya ia lebih bisa ekspresif terhadap kedua orang itu. "Terimakasih profesor sudah banyak membantu saya selama di Universitas."

"Kau juga sudah banyak membantuku." Balasnya, kemudian Profesor Suho terdiam, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang menunggu terlihat mengerti bahwa ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. "Sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu." Terangnya.

"Profesor tahu bahwa saya bersedia untuk membantu Profesor dalam hal apapun."

"Itulah kenapa aku menemuimu." Profesor Suho tersenyum lega. "Sebenarnya ini masalah kerjasama proyek penelitian yang sedang dikerjakan bersama dengan instansi pemerintah. Penelitian baru saja berjalan tapi aku harus meninggalkan posisiku karena Universitas mengirimku menjadi bagian tim peneliti untuk penelitian universitas kita yang bekerja sama dengan Universitas di luar negeri, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan penelitian di sini tetapi penelitian di luar negeri membutuhkanku, dan beruntungnya instansi pemerintah dalam proyek di sini mengijinkanku pergi beberapa bulan dengan pengecualian ada yang mengisi posisiku." Jelas Profesor Suho panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo berpikir, ia mengerti bahwa Universitas sangat membutuhkan Profesor Suho karena meskipun dia masih terbilang Profesor muda tetapi Profesor Suho adalah Profesor senior di Universitas dan memiliki prestisnya sendiri, tentu saja instansi pemerintah tidak akan memakai Profesor Suho dalam penelitian besar jika dia hanya Profesor biasa, dan karena keberadaannya sama-sama penting di ke dua sisi maka kemungkinan terburuk adalah Universitas dengan instansi pemerintah akan bersitegang jika masalah itu tidak menemukan solusi. "Lalu apa yang bisa saya bantu, Prof?"

"Aku ingin kau mengisi posisiku sementara untuk penelitian di sini."

Kyungsoo tercekat, sejenak membeku bak patung. "Profesor tidak lupa bahwa saya alumni mahasiswa Ekonomi, bukan? Untuk hal itu sepertinya tidak tepat meminta saya, Prof."

"Meskipun begitu aku tetap ingin kau yang melakukannya karena tidak ada orang lain yang ku kenal yang memiliki pengetahuan Agroekoteknologi seluas kau, Kyungsoo." Bujuk Profesor Suho.

"Agroekoteknologi?"

"Ya, mencakup Botani."

Sesaat ia tertarik mendengar konten penelitian selagi ia memang menyukai tumbuh-tumbuhan, namun setelah berpikir, Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Bukankah Universitas memiliki banyak profesor dan mahasiswa Pertanian yang lebih paham dan berpengalaman dalam penelitian, Prof?" Sergahnya bersikeras bahwa permintaan Profesornya tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Yang benar saja, mengisi posisi Profesor Suho adalah tanggung jawab yang besar bagaimana pun ia memahami Agroekoteknologi, terlebih hal itu dalam penelitan skala besar.

"Tidak banyak yang tersisa karena mereka melakukan penelitian Universitas di luar negeri, Kyungsoo, dan profesor yang masih tinggal sudah memiliki jadwal mereka sendiri, aku juga tidak bisa mengganggu mahasiswa yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian." Terang Profesor Kim, "Percayalah Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang lebih bisa diandalkan untuk menggantikanku selain kau. Kau juga sudah banyak membantu dalam penelitianku selama ini, penelitian kali ini juga sama saja."

"Saya tidak bisa memegang tanggung jawab sebesar itu, Prof. Membayangkannya saja saya tidak bisa." Tegas Kyungsoo.

Namun Profesor Suho tersenyum menenangkan. "Penelitian ini melibatkan para Profesor dari beberapa Universitas lain jadi mereka yang akan menangani tugas inti, termasuk bagian tugasku. Kau tidak akan diminta memegang seluruh tanggung jawab pekerjaanku, sama saat kau membantu penelitianku di Universitas kau hanya perlu berperan sebagai asisten, Kyungsoo. Mereka akan memberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, dan dengan pengalamanmu selama ini, kau pasti melakukannya dengan mudah."

Kyungsoo terdiam, walaupun Profesor Suho berkata itu sama saja dengan penelitian sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja berbeda karena selama ini ia hanya membantu dalam penelitian sebagai tenaga tambahan. Kyungsoo menatap Profesor Suho yang menunggu penuh harap, itu tidak seperti ia bisa begitu saja menolak permintaannya karena bagaimana pun Profesor Suho sudah seperti penyelamat baginya. Kehidupan menjadi mahasiswa bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk Kyungsoo, sebab ia seorang introvert yang memiliki kesulitan berkomunikasi dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dan ketika ia hanya menjadi mahasiswa murung, penyendiri dan tak terlihat oleh yang lain, secara kebetulan Profesor Suho menemukan dirinya. Profesor Suho membuka hati Kyungsoo untuk menerima keberadaan orang lain, dia membimbing untuk membiasakan dirinya menghadapi dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain meski itu tidak berjalan baik, dia pun mengenalkan dirinya pada dunia agrikultur, dan membuatnya jatuh cinta pada tanaman ketika menunjukkan kebun Botani Universitas. Kemudian setelah itu Kyungsoo menjadi lebih suka dan lebih sering membaca buku-buku Agrikultur dari pada Ekonomi, kehidupannya yang suram dan membosankan lebih menjadi menyenangkan setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia sukai, dan itu semua karena Profesor Suho.

"Saya akan memikirkannya dulu, Prof." Ujarnya.

"Tentu saja." Ekspresi wajah Profesor Suho berseri bahwa setidaknya Kyungsoo akan mempertimbangkan permintaannya. "Aku akan berangkat dua minggu lagi dan aku berharap kau memberi jawabannya sebelum itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh, dan satu hal lagi," Ujar Profesor Suho, "... sebagai tanggung jawabku, aku bermaksud akan mempekerjakan beberapa orang untuk membantu pekerjaan di sini kalau kau menerima permintaanku, karena kau akan lebih sering berada di laboratorium dari pada di sini."

"Penghasilan toko ini masih tidak cukup untuk mempekerjakan banyak orang, Profesor." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah aku bilang aku yang akan mempekerjakan mereka?" Profesor Suho tersenyum, kemudian berdiri sembari memasang kancing jasnya, "Aku akan pergi dulu, kalau kau sudah memutuskan, tolong segera hubungi aku."

Kyungsoo menghela napas berulang kali sejak kepergian Profesor Suho. Ia benar-benar bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . (*) . .**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pergi saja, _sir_."

Kyungsoo berhenti memotong daun bunga Peony dan menoleh pada Minseok yang sedang menyemprot tanaman bunga di pot.

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Profesor yang datang satu minggu lalu." Ujar Minseok.

"Jika hanya penelitian di Universitas, aku akan langsung menerimanya, tapi kali ini ada banyak orang berpengalaman yang terlibat, aku bahkan bukan mahasiswa agrikultur." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan yang menggambarkan bahwa ia juga merasa menyesal untuk menolak permintaan Profesor Suho.

Minseok menghela napas sembari menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Karena banyak orang berpengalaman terlibat atau karena kau tidak ingin terlibat apapun dengan orang lain, _sir_?"

Kyungsoo menunduk menghindari tatapan Minseok sembari melanjutkan membuat buket, ia tak menjawab, karena Minseok tidak memerlukan jawaban yang sudah diketahuinya.

Minseok mendekat lalu duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi sejujurnya itu menyedihkan melihatmu mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar dan orang-orang, kau membuat mataku jengah melihatnya, _sir._ "

Kyungsoo menatap Minseok, memberi pandangan tajam yang terluka. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, Minseok. Dan kau bebas pergi kapanpun kau mau." Tegasnya.

Minseok menggeleng, tatapannya justru terlihat semakin mengasihani Kyungsoo. "Aku memang tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu, _sir_. Tapi apapun itu, kurasa seorang pria tidak pantas merengek pada takdir."

"Merengek pada takdir?" Tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Sudah jelas telah terjadi sesuatu padamu lalu kau marah pada takdir, kemudian kau mengasingkan diri dari dunia, aku tidak tahu lagi apa itu namanya kalau bukan merengek pada takdir." Minseok berdiri dan pergi memeriksa tanaman pot, setelahnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan bunga dan gunting di atas meja, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, sekarang ia merasa aneh karena itu pertama kalinya ia bersitegang dengan Minseok, itu bahkan tidak pernah terjadi dengan Profesor Suho yang sudah lebih lama mengenalnya. Tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, bahwa Minseok tidak pernah bermaksud buruk pada dirinya, dia hanya menjadi seseorang yang sangat peduli, meski ia tetap bersikap pasif padanya.

"Kalau begitu kau yang mengurus semuanya di sini." Ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Langkah sepatu yang ramai, gelak tawa nyaring, dan kekehan samar berbaur dengan suara angin membelai daun-daun hijau. Ia melihat beberapa kelompok orang berbaring membaca buku di rerumputan yang terhampar luas, kelompok yang lain duduk di kursi _maple_ sembari menikmati makanan ringan selagi berbincang dan sebagian lainnya menulis sesuatu, dan kelompok yang lainnya berlari sembari tergelak menertawakan sesuatu. Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak merasakan suasana itu, seperti nostalgia ia mengingat Universitasnya, meski selalu sendiri tapi ia suka sekali pergi ke Universitas dan menenggelamkan diri ke dalam tumpukan buku-buku di perpustakaan atau menghabiskan waktu di kebun botani Universitas. Walau pun begitu ada banyak perbedaan antara Universitasnya dengan Universitas K tempat ia berdiri sekarang, Universitas K dua kali lebih besar dan lebih ramai, gedung-gedunnya pun terlihat lebih mewah, Universitas ternama yang melahirkan orang-orang hebat, tidak mengherankan jika dipilih sebagai pusat proyek penelitian instansi pemerintah.

Berhenti mengobservasi Universitas K, Kyungsoo mengingatkan diri tentang tujuannya. Menghela napas, ia tak mengira bahwa akan benar-benar menerima permintaan Profesor Suho, dan ia masih tak mengerti bagaimana ia harus menghadapi keadaan ini seorang diri, ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa bekerja sama atau berinteraksi langsung dengan orang lain. Ia tak memiliki kesulitan saat membantu penelitian di Univesitas karena ia bekerja dan berhubungan langsung dengan Profesor Suho tanpa perlu banyak berinteraksi dengan yang lain, dan di toko ia memiliki Minseok yang selalu siap menggantikannya berinteraksi dengan pelanggan.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas ke sekian kemudian menghembuskannya frustrasi, masalah yang lebih besar yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah ia tidak tahu kemana ia bisa menemukan laboratorium Univeraitas K meskipun ia memegang peta Universitas yang diberikan Profesor Suho, dan seharusnya Profesor Suho paling tahu bahwa ia buta arah jika di tempat asing dan yang terburuk tidak bisa membaca peta, itu bahkan sebuah keajaiban ia bisa sampai ke Universitas K tanpa tersesat. Kyungsoo membalikkan peta itu, memutarnya lagi, mencari posisi di mana ia berdiri sekarang sembari menyesali mengapa saat memasuki pintu gerbang ia justru terpesona dengan struktur bangunan Universitas K hingga lupa membuka peta dan berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Sejauh yang ia lihat saat ini di hadapannya ada gedung-gedung padat seperti sebuah kota kecil dengan taman dan lapangan luas namun ia tak bisa menemukan tempat itu di peta. Saat ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan bermaksud bertanya pada mahasiswa yang berjalan melewatinya, ia merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, Kyungsoo menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda berwajah feminin, namun yang lebih menarik perhatian Kyungsoo adalah baju laboratorium putih yang digunakan pemuda itu.

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

Kyungsoo ingin menjawab tapi seperti biasa ia merasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengan orang asing, sesuatu terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Apa aku salah?" Pemuda itu tampak heran. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti mahasiswa di sini, dan kau terlihat bingung."

"Aku...mencari laboratorium."

"Oh, apa kau ada perlu di sana?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, kenapa pemuda itu banyak bertanya dan tak memberitahunya saja di mana letak laboratorium?

"Profesor Kim Suho mengirimku kemari."

"Oh!" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan reaksi ekspresif pemuda itu. "Jadi kau Do Kyungsoo? Kebetulan sekali!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk bingung.

"Profesor Suho memintaku untuk menjagamu dan mengarahkanmu selama kau di sini. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, salah satu dokter yang menjadi bagian tim peneliti di sini." mengulurkan tangan dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya.

"Dokter?" _Dengan wajah semuda itu?_

Dokter Byun tertawa ringan. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, kau memberi reaksi sama dengan kebanyakan orang ketika mengetahui bahwa aku seorang dokter."

"Maafkan saya." Kyungsoo membungkuk menyesal.

"Tidak tidak, itu sama sekali bukan hal buruk, aku senang memiliki wajah ini." Dokter Byun tertawa lebih keras, membuat Kyungsoo bingung apakah ia harus ikut tertawa atau diam menunggu.

Tiba-tiba tawa Dokter Byun berhenti. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo lekat dengan ekspresi tak habis pikir. "Kau benar-benar kaku seperti yang dikatakan Profesor Suho." Kemudian pria itu terkekeh, sembari merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. "Kita akan sering bertemu, jadi jangan menganggapku seperti orang asing. Ayo ku tunjukkan di mana laboratorium kita."

Kyungsoo diam saja diseret oleh Dokter Byun, dan saat berjalan menuju laboratorium, Dokter Byun memberitahunya bahwa penelitian itu juga bekerja sama dengan kementrian kesehatan, dan Dokter Byun bekerja di bawah naungan pemerintah. Banyak hal yang diceritakan dan ditanyakan oleh Dokter Byun dalam waktu singkat, termasuk seberapa jauh ia memahami botani dan fitokimia, Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan jengkelnya pada Profesor Suho ketika Dokter Byun memberitahunya alasan kenapa dokter dilibatkan adalah karena penelitian itu mengerucut pada _Fitokimia_ , salah satu cabang ilmu botani yang tidak begitu dipahami Kyungsoo namun Profesor Suho tetap mendorongnya masuk ke dalam penelitian itu, tapi kemudian ia bisa bernapas lega ketika Dokter Byun mengatakan bahwa ia akan ditugaskan di bagian _taksonomi_ , namun juga diharapkan bisa membantu dalam _anatomi_ dan _morfologi_. Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dari keterangan Dokter Byun, penelitian itu masih berada di tahap sangat awal dan masih sangat jauh dari kata selesai. Saat berbincang tanpa terasa tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di dalam laboratorium besar dengan fasilitas-fasilitas yang menakjubkan.

Dokter Byun mengarahkannya pada sebuah meja besar dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas berserakan, komputer di sisi kiri meja, dan mikroskop di sisi kanan. "Ini adalah meja kerja Profesor Suho, yang akan menjadi tempatmu sekarang." Kemudian Dokter Byun membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan tanda pengenal berwarna biru. "Ini adalah ID Card-mu, tanpa ini kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam laboratorium maupun mengakses ke bagian tempat penelitian lainnya."

 _ID Card?_ Ia melihat foto kelulusan dirinya di ID Card tersebut, dan rupanya Profesor Suho sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak awal. Kyungsoo menggeleng dalam diam, mungkin Profesor Suho sudah dapat menebak bahwa ia pasti menerima permintaannya.

"Dan ini," Dokter Byun memberikan baju laboratorium putih. "Pakai ini dan aku akan menunjukkan kebun botani kita."

Kyungsoo segera memakai baju itu dan mengikuti langkah Dokter Byun. Tak jauh dari laboratorium ia memasuki sebuah bangunan dengan tanaman-tanaman pohon di dalamnya.

" _Arboretum_?" Kyungsoo merasa takjub karena ia baru pertama kali melihat arboretum seluas itu dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan pohon.

" _Yah_...Universitas yang menakjubkan, bukan?" Ujar Dokter Byun sembari terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi wajah. "Aku juga terkejut awalnya." Lanjutnya.

Begitu melewati bangunan Arboretum, ia memasuki ruangan lain yang bisa Kyungsoo tebak itu adalah _Herbarium_ , kemudian Dokter Byun membawanya ke sebuah rumah kaca yang di dalamnya beberapa orang terlihat sedang sibuk menganalisa dan memperhatikan tumbuhan di sana. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dibuat terpukau dengan kebun botani di dalam rumah kaca, banyak bunga, tanaman, tumbuhan, yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, ia tak akan keberatan mempelajari seluruh tanaman di tempat itu.

"Berhenti melamun." Tegur Dokter Byun sembari menepuk punggung Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berjengit. "Ayo kukenalkan pada ketua tim kita."

Dokter Byun membawa Kyungsoo mendekati dua orang pria mengenakan baju laboratorium putih yang terlihat sedang berbincang serius, tetapi semakin mendekat, langkah kaki Kyungsoo semakin pelan, meski hanya terlihat bagian belakang punggung mereka tetapi ia sangat mengenali satu dari dua pria itu. Kyungsoo menunduk selagi mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat jari kelingkingnya, selagi jantung bertalu ia mengikuti benang merahnya yang memanjang lurus ke depan, dan terikat dengan jari kelingking pria yang sedang berbicara sembari menggerak-gerakkan ke dua tangannya. Langkah kakinya terhenti, ia mematung bingung, jantungnya semakin berdegup tak terkendali merasa bahagia bertemu dengan yang ditakdirkan, akan tetapi berbeda dengan pikirannya, ia menyesal telah menerima permintaan Profesor Suho, sangat menyesal. Dikendalikan oleh perasaan hati dan pikiran yang merasakan hal yang saling bertolak belakang, membuatnya gelisah saat itu juga, ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar teguran Dokter Byun, dan ia hanya bisa melihat pria itu, Kim Jongin, menoleh padanya sekilas sebelum menoleh pada Dokter Byun. _Ya_ , dia hanya menoleh sekilas, hanya menatapnya sekilas, seperti tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, memperlakukan dirinya seperti orang asing, membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa dihujam.

Kyungsoo tak menyadari ketika Dokter Byun menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke hadapan dua pria di depan. Ia hanya terus terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dokter Byun?" Profesor Kim menyapa dengan intonasi bertanya, terdengar seperti meminta penjelasan atas kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Halo Profesor Kim, Profesor Luhan. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo pengganti sementara Profesor Suho." Dokter Byun sedikit mendorong punggung Kyungsoo, mengisyaratkannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Kyungsoo gugup, namun ia tak ingin menunjukkan kecanggungannya di depan semua orang dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh di depan Kim Jongin. "Halo," Sapanya sembari membungkuk memberi salam namun lebih ke arah pria yang Dokter Byun sebut Profesor Luhan.

Profesor Luhan mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai ketua tim penelitian, berbeda dengan Profesor Kim yang seakan sengaja mengabaikannya, dia berpamitan pada Dokter Byun dan Profesor Luhan sebelum meninggalkan rumah kaca tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Kemudian Profesor Luhan sedikit menjelaskan tentang sistem penelitian yang sedang dijalankan, Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Profesor Luhan adalah orang yang lembut dan baik meski terlihat cukup serius. Setelah beberapa saat Profesor Luhan pun juga pergi, lalu seolah menyadari dampak dari sikap Profesor Kim yang tampak tak bersahabat, Dokter Byun berkata ;

"Dia adalah Profesor di Universitas ini, Profesor paling cerdas di antara semua profesor dalam tim, dia baru berusia 35 tahun dan jika bukan karena umurnya dia sudah pasti diangkat menjadi ketua tim. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik, hanya saja dia adalah orang paling serius dalam penelitian dan cenderung bersikap dingin jika sedang bekerja, kau akan terbiasa nantinya."

Tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa terbiasa, ia tak bisa menghindari rasa sakit yang datang tak terkendali karena sikap dinginnya. Meski ia hanya bertemu dua kali dengan Kim Jongin, tetapi dia terlihat seperti orang yang sangat berbeda walaupun ia sudah merasakan sejak awal bertemu bahwa Kim Jongin memang memiliki sisi dingin mengintimidasi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, menepis semua kegundahannya, bukankah itu bagus jika dia terus menjaga jarak? Sangat bagus.

Kyungsoo menulis nama-nama tanaman objek penelitian di dalam rumah kaca beserta memberi tanda, ia harus bisa segera menghafal nama dan mengenali macamnya untuk mengejar ketertinggalan agar ia segera bisa membantu bekerja mengklasifikasi. Dokter Byun menyuruhnya untuk tak langsung bekerja di hari pertama namun ia tak ingin menjadi beban, ia juga tak ingin membuat Profesor Suho malu jika ia terlalu bersantai.

"Bukankah ini takdir?"

Kyungsoo mematung mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing tepat di belakangnya. Namun ia tak menoleh, setelah menyadarkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang, Kyungsoo melanjutkan mencatat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah anak didik Profesor Suho." Lanjut Profesor Kim.

 _Anak?_ Dia memang jauh lebih tua darinya tapitidak bisakah dia memanggilnya _Mahasiswa didik_?

Kyungsoo menyimpan kegeramannya di balik ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau baru saja mencatat _gulma_."

 _Huh?_ Kyungsoo berjengit.

Profesor Kim beranjak berdiri di sampingnya dan dengan jari telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk tulisan Kyungsoo di buku catatan yang dipegangnya, menunjukkan bagian mana yang salah. _Oh,_ terkejut tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di bagian tanaman lain dan malah menandai tumbuhan gulma.

"Kalau kau salah mencatat lalu memasukkan gulma ke dalam bahan penelitian, kau benar-benar akan mengacaukan segalanya." Sindir Profesor Kim tajam.

Kyungsoo tak suka nada dingin itu. "Aku tidak akan salah mencatat kalau kau tidak bicara padaku." Jawab Kyungsoo sengit, ia tak peduli jika sekarang ia tidak bersikap formal dan tidak menghormatinya sebagaimana seharusnya.

Profesor Kim menghela napas frustrasi. "Apa kau masih marah karena bunga Lily of the nile?"

Karena Lily of the Nile? Apakah dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang beberapa saat lalu dia lakukan? Mengabaikannya dan bersikap dingin seolah tidak pernah mengenal?

Kyungsoo diam tercekat, dengan apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya sekarang kenapa ia merasa seperti seseorang yang sedang merajuk?

"Jangan bicara padaku." Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa Profesor Suho dan Profesor lainnya tidak akan suka ide itu."

Kyungsoo menoleh meminta penjelasan.

"Hasil penelitianmu harus kau laporkan dan kau jelaskan padaku." Ujar Profesor Kim namun Kyungsoo tetap tak mengerti, dan melihat itu dia pun melanjutkan, "Semua tugas Profesor Suho dialihkan padaku, dan karena itu terlalu membebankan untuk mengerjakan tugas dua orang sekaligus, aku membutuhkan asisten yang bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas mendasar lainnya, dan Profesor Suho menunjukmu, dengan kata lain kau adalah asistenku, apa Profesor Suho tidak memberitahumu?"

Kyungsoo tertegun, Profesor Suho memang menyebutkan tentang asisten, tapi ia pikir ia akan menjadi asisten untuk semua orang dan membantu profesor lain yang membutuhkan bantuannya, bukan sesuatu yang formal seperti menjadi asisten salah satu Profesor, terlebih Profesor Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo menekan ke dua pelipisnya, rasanya kepalanya akan pecah karena tiba-tiba ia harus mengurai kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa minggu lalu ia dan Profesor Kim hanyalah orang asing yang memiliki kecil kemungkinan untuk sering bertemu, namun sekarang tiba-tiba ia menjadi asisten Profesor Kim dan akan bertemu hampir dari seluruh waktu yang ia miliki setiap hari. Takdir kembali menyeretnya pada Kim Jongin dengan begitu halusnya, tanpa ia sadari.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya akan berbicara tentang penelitian."

"Bukankah dari tadi aku hanya berbicara tentang penelitian?" Tanya Profesor Kim dengan pandangan polos dan intonasi jenaka, saat itu lah Kyungsoo melihat kembali diri Kim Jongin yang ia kenal saat di toko bunga.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi lain untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang mungkin sekarang terlihat sumringah hanya karena Profesor Kim tidak bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kau menyebutkan takdir, apa takdir termasuk dalam penelitian?" Sergah Kyungsoo selagi berusaha membuat suaranya sedingin mungkin.

Namun kemudian Kyungsoo terlonjak tiba-tiba Profesor Kim mengambil pena dan buku catatan dari tangannya. "Jangan sembunyikan wajahmu saat kita bicara." Ujarnya.

"Kembalikan." Kyungsoo berbalik berhadapan dengan Profesor Kim namun tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Karena terlalu lama berada di sini. Kembalikan." Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil pena dan buku catatannya namun tubuh Profesor Kim yang jauh lebih tinggi membuatnya kesulitan.

Profesor Kim mengangkat tangannya tinggi sehingga membuat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam menatap buku catatannya yang tak mungkin bisa ia raih kecuali ia menendang perut Profesor Kim dan merobohkannya. "Apa kau alergi gas buatan?"

"Tidak. Sekarang bisa kau kembalikan?"

"Alergi tanaman tertentu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu semakin memerah?"

 _Sial!_ Ia merasa seperti badut. Kenapa ia justru sangat senang? Kemana rasa takut akan terluka itu pergi? Apakah ia lupa tentang takdir yang menunggunya tak sabar sambil tertawa sarkastis di depan sana? Ia terdiam, menatap Kim Jongin lekat. Ia benci dirinya karena membiarkan hatinya dicuri dengan mudah oleh pria itu meskipun ia tahu bahwa mereka hanya akan saling menyakiti.

"Jangan menghipnotisku." Tegur Profesor Kim bernada menggoda, lantas Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Kemudian Profesor Kim menyodorkan buku catatan itu lalu Kyungsoo mengambilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Maaf sudah berbohong saat di toko bunga, dan maaf sudah bersikap dingin padamu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, mengangkat wajah menatap Profesor Kim. Apa dia menyadari apa yang ia rasakan?

"Kau bertingkah seolah kau kesal padaku karena aku mengacuhkanmu di depan Dokter Byun dan Profesor Luhan." Ujarnya seakan membaca arti raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bertingkah." Sergah Kyungsoo meninggalkan Profesor Kim dan berjalan ke sekitar rumah kaca sembari melihat tanaman bunga.

"Ya, kau kecewa pada sikapku." Dan Profesor Kim mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk kesal karena kita memang tidak saling mengenal."

"Setidaknya kau memperlakukan aku berbeda dengan yang lain."

"Jangan berkata seolah kau spesial bagiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menghindariku sejak kita bertemu pertama kali? Kenapa kau berlari ketakutan saat melihatku di hari hujan itu?" Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti, ia menoleh pada Profesor Kim dengan terkejut, _dia mengingatnya?_ "Kau bilang itu memang sifatmu, tapi aku tidak melihat itu saat kau berbicara dengan Dokter Byun, kau bersikap dingin dan defensif hanya padaku."

Benar, siapa yang coba ia kelabuhi ketika Kim Jongin adalah seorang peneliti handal. Tak perlu psikolog untuk menterjemahkan sikap dirinya, dia hanya perlu memperhatikan dirinya dengan saksama seperti pada objek-objek penelitiannya, lalu dia akan menemukan perbedaanya.

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu menghindariku jika kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentangku."

Kyungsoo mematung di posisinya, tidak hanya karena tatapan mata tajam Profesor Kim yang membuatnya membeku, tetapi kenyataan sejauh apa Kim Jongin telah mengamatinya sehingga dia sampai pada kesimpulan telak yang menyudutkannya.

"Kau tahu apa sifat dasar seorang peneliti?" Tanya Profesor Kim dengan suaranya yang mengintimidasi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. "Mereka memiliki sifat ingin tahu yang sangat besar, dan keras kepala. Mereka akan mengorek dan mengoyak sebuah objek penelitian sampai mereka mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan."

Kyungsoo berbalik memunggungi Profesor Kim, menghindari tatapannya yang menginvasi tanpa memberinya ruang bernapas. Ia seperti seekor kelinci yang disudutkan sang singa, menunggu untuk diterkam dan dihancurkan.

"Semakin kau menghindar, maka itu akan semakin membuatku penasaran. Jangan lupa bahwa seorang peneliti tidak akan berhenti mengamati objek penelitiannya di tengan jalan."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, gugup. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya selagi berpikir, tangan berkeringat menghadapi Profesor Kim yang sulit dihadapi, bagaimana ia harus mengatasi situasi itu? Mengatakan padanya bahwa dia adalah pria yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa melihat masa depan dan sebuah benang merah pengikat takdir yang tak bisa dilihat manusia yang lain? Apakah seorang Profesor jenius dengan pemahaman eksak akan mempercayai hal itu? Atau justru ia akan dianggap sebagai pendongeng yang hebat?

Ia terlonjak saat Profesor Kim memegang pundaknya lalu menuntunnya untuk berbalik berhadapan, kemudian ia terkesiap merasakan tangannya dipegang, diangkat lurus dengan dada lalu diremas lembut, membuat Kyungsoo diam terpaku karena kontak langsung dengan Profesor Kim. Di antara tangan yang saling bertaut ia melihat benang merah jelas mengikat dirinya dengan pria itu, seperti pasangan lainnya yang telah ditakdirkan bersama.

"Jantung berdentum keras," Ujar Profesor Kim sembari menatap dada Kyungsoo seakan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dengan jelas. "...tangan berkeringat," Dengan jari-jarinya ia membelai telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang digenggamnya, merasakan tangan Kyungsoo yang basah. "...tubuh yang gugup dan sikap yang canggung." Lalu memperhatikan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tegang jauh dari terlihat rileks. "...dan wajah yang merona merah." Kemudian memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemu semakin merah.

Sembari menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat, mengunci agar hanya melihat pada dirinya, Profesor Kim bertanya. "Semua itu kita sebut sebagai **reaksi** apa, Kyungsoo?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _03072017 | 1346_

* * *

Haloo

Lama ya updatenya xixixiiiii... saya sengaja mau update habis lebaran, bukan karena rated tapi biar enak aja bacanya. Ch 3 ini ada 47+ word, semoga gak bosan bacanya, ato kalo bosan dicicil aja kekekee

Btw saya biasanya update lebih dulu di wattpad karena mau update di sini agak ribet kemaren juga saya lupa pw ffn saya, mungkin ada yang mau baca di wattpad ini akun saya **Lien-91**

Dan maaf saya gak bisa balas review satu-satu T^T tapi saya membaca baik² setiap review dan sangat sangat berterimakasih pada yang membaca dan mensupport ff ini ^^

Thank you for reading...

 **Regard ;**

 _ **Lien**_ _ **.**_


	4. CH4 - Part3 : Dewdrop

**Red VOID**

 **CH4**

 **Part.3 — Dewdrop**

 _This is how betrayal start..._

 _not with big lies,_

 _but with some secrets._

 _Dear heart, why him?_

* * *

Jika seseorang bertanya apa yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini? Maka ia akan menjawab, kenyataan kala mengetahui jalannya takdir namun tidak mengetahui akhir takdir itu sendiri. Dua jalan bercabang terbentang, haruskah ia memilih jalan menghadapi semua rasa sakit sesuai yang ditakdirkan untuk mencari tahu jawaban akhirnya? Ataukah ia harus melakukan sebaliknya? Satu langkah harus diputuskan untuk menentukan hidup, namun ia masih tidak ragu, dengan pilihan bahwa ia tak akan dengan suka rela membiarkan dirinya terluka, seperti apapun wajah sang akhir nantinya. Karenanya, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Profesor Kim,

"Kau datang ke tokoku, mengulur waktu agar bisa bicara lebih lama denganku, bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui nama bunga Lily of the Nile dan dengan sengaja membuatku mengatakan arti bahasa bunga itu. Tapi meskipun aku bersikap dingin padamu, dengan dalih bahwa itu didasarkan oleh rasa penasaran, setelah kita bertemu lagi, kau tetap mengikutiku, lalu menyudutkanku dengan semua yang kau lihat dari dalam diriku. Tapi benarkah bahwa semua tindakanmu dilakukan hanya karena rasa ingin tahu? Atau itu juga sesuatu yang disebut reaksi, Profesor Kim?" Wajah keras menengadah menghadapi sosok tinggi Profesor Kim, lalu ia menangkap pancaran mata pria itu bergejolak, terpengaruh oleh kata-katanya, saat itu Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia tak pernah salah mengartikan semua tindakan sang Profesor, yang hal itu membangunkan percaya dirinya, dengan mendekat dua langkah, berdiri sangat dekat di hadapan Profesor Kim, lantas ia berbisik,

"Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak akan pernah terjadi _sesuatu_ di antara kita, Profesor Kim." Tegasnya.

Hanya sahutan sunyi yang ada ketika Profesor Kim terdiam, di sisi lain sekilas Kyungsoo berjengit saat perasaannya gundah karena ia melihat sesuatu yang tak terbaca dalam ekspresi Profesor Kim, seperti ada rasa penyesalan dalam bening matanya, ataukah itu pandangan terluka? Atau mungkin bingung? Apa yang sedang Profesor itu pikirkan?

Sebelum pertanyaan menjadi lebih kusut, Kyungsoo berbalik, meninggalkan Profesor Kim dengan langkah cepat. Katakanlah ia pengecut karena takut menemukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitinya dalam arti ekspresi Profesor Kim.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ranunculus dikenal sebagai bahan obat-obatan medis karena mengandung anemonin dan protoanemonin. Namun semua spesies Ranunculus beracun bagi hewan termasuk hewan ternak, bagaimanapun rasanya sangat tidak enak dan langsung melepuh di mulut, yang artinya bunga tersebut sering kali ditinggalkan tak tersentuh.

Meski begitu dalam bahasa bunga, Ranunculus memiliki arti—

" _Aku terpesona oleh daya tarikmu._ "

Kyungsoo terlonjak, sejenak berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba mendengar suara Profesor Kim di belakangnya, yang dalam satu detik sudah berjalan bersisian di sampingnya ketika ia kembali melangkah.

"Kenapa kau membawa Ranunculus?" Tanya profesor Kim selagi memandangi bunga di dalam pot yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

Tetapi Kyungsoo tak memberi respon dan terus berjalan di jalan setapak menuju rumah kaca. Ia pikir peringatan kemarin seharusnya bisa membuat Profesor Kim menjauh darinya, namun pria itu justru masih bersikap seperti biasa.

"Aku bertanya karena aku harus tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bunga itu." Jelas Profesor Kim menanggapi sikap diam Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya ingin menanamnya di rumah kaca karena Ranunculus di sana sudah hampir mati tak terawat." Jawab Kyungsoo meski bernada enggan.

"Mungkin karena kami tidak terlalu sering menggunakannya."

Tanggapan itu menyentil emosi Kyungsoo hingga ia berhenti melangkah lalu menatap Profesor Kim tajam. "Hanya karena tanaman bunga itu tidak digunakan bukan berarti harus dibiarkan mati begitu saja."

Dan hal itu membuat Profesor Kim terkejut. "Oh, kau terlihat emosional jika mengenai tanaman bunga." Celetuknya.

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal sebelum kembali berjalan, apa dia lupa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _florist_?

Bagaimanapun ia mencoba menjauh dari Profesor Kim, namun seperti itulah bagaimana dia selalu muncul di hadapannya, sudah seperti menjadi rutinitas ketika hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan kemudian, dia akan muncul, menyela pekerjaannya lalu membuatnya kesal. Namun Profesor Kim tak pernah 'mengganggu' dirinya di hadapan orang lain, dia lebih bersikap wibawa jika bersama dengan Profesor lain dan terlihat seperti mengabaikan dirinya selain hanya berbicara tentang penelitian padanya. Tidak hanya itu, Profesor Kim juga sangat tegas dan keras pada siapapun yang melakukan kesalahan dalam penelitian, tak terkecuali pada dirinya.

Ini adalah pertama kali ia melakukan kesalahan dalam membuat laporan sistematika mikroba, yang ia akui minimnya pengalaman dan teknik observasi adalah penyebab utamanya, namun seolah lupa bahwa ia bukan dari mahasiswa agrikultur, Profesor Kim menegurnya dengan nada formal yang dingin, yang menurut Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan ketika pria itu mengungkit kompetensinya. Akan tetapi Kyungsoo tak bisa mengeluh karena ketika ia menerima permintaan Profesor Suho, ia sudah menyadari bahwa ia harus bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apapun kesalahan yang bisa saja dilakukannya, tak ada yang akan menerima alasan, termasuk Profesor Kim Jongin.

Meskipun terasa berat, perintah untuk membuat perbaikan laporan dari awal yang harus sudah selesai esok hari, membuat Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas lemas saat melihat satu persatu para Profesor meninggalkan meja kerja mereka. Waktu sudah menunjuk angka delapan malam hari, ia meninggalkan mikroskopnya dan meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja lalu mengambil botol air minum di dekat komputer dan menenggaknya seperti seseorang yang tersiksa karena dahaga. Teliti, ia harus lebih teliti, itu yang dikatakan Profesor Kim, dan karena kalimat itulah sekarang ia bekerja lebih lambat dari biasanya, yang membuatnya cepat kelelahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang mendengar sapaan seseorang, dari pintu ruangan, Dokter Byun Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arahnya sembari membawa tas ransel, dia tidak lagi menggunakan baju laboratoriumnya,

"Anda sudah akan pulang, Dokter Byun?"

Dokter Byun terkekeh, "Apa yang kau katakan, ini memang sudah waktunya pulang." Jawabnya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bukankah kau juga harus pulang?"

"Saya akan pulang setelah saya selesai."

"Tugas apa yang menahanmu?" Selagi berdiri di samping meja kerja Kyungsoo, Dokter Byun mengambil catatan yang sedang Kyungsoo kerjakan, saat memeriksanya kening Dokter Byun mengernyit, "Kau mengerjakan ulang?"

"Saya melakukan kesalahan." Jawab Kyungsoo, tak mengelak bahwa ia merasa malu meski itu adalah kesalahan pertamanya.

"Ini tidak akan selesai hanya dalam tiga-empat jam, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi saya harus menyelesaikannya malam ini, Dokter Byun." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, berusaha meminta pengertian karena Dokter Byun terlihat akan terus bersikeras.

Helaan napas lemah keluar di antara bibir tipis Dokter Byun. "Profesor Kim yang menyuruhmu?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tak memberi jawaban, ia hanya akan tampak menjadi seperti seorang perengek yang suka mengeluh dan mengadu yang mungkin benar-benar akan dianggap tidak kompeten oleh orang lain bahkan mungkin oleh Profesor Kim.

"Kita memang membutuhkan hasilnya dengan cepat agar bisa melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya, tapi bukan berarti kita langsung membutuhkannya besok, masih banyak yang harus dilengkapi selain laporanmu ini." Jelas Dokter Byun, bukannya Kyungsoo tak mengetahui itu, tetapi si perfeksionis Profesor Kim yang meminta laporan itu besok, yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau harus mengerjakannya saat itu juga.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Profesor Kim, jadi kau pulang lah sekarang." Suruh Dokter Byun yang seakan mengerti isi pikiran Kyungsoo.

Namun ia terdiam, ia bingung bagaimana harus memberi pengertian pada Dokter Byun kalau ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Demi nama Profesor Suho, ia harus disiplin dan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dilakukannya agar tidak ada yang meragukan kredibilitasnya, itu bukan hanya sekedar karena Profesor Kim yang memerintahkannya. Dan Dokter Byun dengan mudah membaca gejolak ekspresi tipis Kyungsoo lagi,

"Aku benci tipe orang yang keras kepala." Gurau Dokter Byun sembari tersenyum selagi meletakkan kembali catatan Kyungsoo ke meja. "Di laboratorium lantai satu, mahasiswa agrikultur sedang mengerjakan projek penelitian yang dibimbing langsung oleh Profesor Kim, Profesor Kim mungkin tidak akan menginap tetapi mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu akan menginap malam ini, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuan mereka."

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan Dokter Byun, yang justru membuatnya gugup mengetahui Profesor Kim juga masih berada di Universitas. Sebanyak perasaan bahagia yang dirasakan saat berada di dekat Profesor Kim, sebanyak itu pula ia gelisah dan khawatir mengingat bagaimana intensnya sang benang merah membuat mereka selalu terhubung.

"Terimakasih, Dokter Byun."

"Baiklah, jangan memaksakan diri, aku bisa membantumu bicara pada Profesor Kim jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, jangan khawatir."

Tepukan Dokter Byun di punggung, menenangkan Kyungsoo, "Saya mengerti."

Kyungsoo merasa lega setidaknya Dokter Byun bisa sedikit mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa harus dijelaskan. Ia sudah beberapa bulan menggantikan Profesor Suho namun hanya Dokter Byun yang bisa ia ajak berinteraksi tanpa merasa gugup atau canggung, karena Dokter Byun selalu menyapanya atau mendatanginya hanya untuk sekedar bertanya apakah ia mengalami kesulitan atau tidak hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo pun terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Disisi lain ia merasa beruntung itu tidak terjadi pada Profesor Kim, ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria itu seberapa sering dan intensnya pertemuan mereka dan seberapa bahagianya ia saat di dekatnya, semakin hari sikap defensifnya semakin kuat, yang artinya kekhawatirannya semakin besar seiring perasaannya untuk Profesor Kim semakin besar setiap harinya.

Tiga jam terlewati, waktu berdetak pada angka sebelas, dan seperti perkiraan Dokter Byun, ia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia hendak berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuh sebelum suara petir di luar ruangan mengejutkannya, ia tertegun menatap jendela kaca membias cahaya petir, kemudian ia beranjak untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar. Kyungsoo menggeser jendela kaca lalu angin kencang terasa menghantam wajahnya, masuk ke dalam ruangan melewati jendela terbuka dan membuat kertas-kertas di meja berterbangan. Ia segera menutupnya kembali dan menatap langit melalui kaca buram, awan gelap seolah membisik hujan lebat akan segera turun sesaat lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa pulang malam ini. Kemudian Kyungsoo ke luar ruangan, dari gedung dua lantai ia menuruni tangga ke lantai satu untuk memastikan ia tidak akan sendiri di sana, ia pergi memeriksa laboratorium lain milik mahasiswa agrikultur, akhirnya ia merasa lega melihat beberapa mahasiswa sedang bercakap-cakap di luar ruangan, sepertinya mereka sedang istrirahat. Setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali ke lantai dua, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, memeriksa, merumuskan dan menganalisa, konsentrasi tinggi membuatnya kelelahan hingga tak menyadari sejak kapan ia terlelap dalam mimpi.

Gelap, dalam tidurnya Kyungsoo merasa pandangannya gelap gulita, spontan ia segera membuka mata, lalu kabur, hanya ada warna jingga yang merefleks samar, ia mengerjapkan mata hingga bisa melihat jelas bahwa warna itu berasal dari cahaya lilin yang berada di meja seberang kirinya, dan ia menyadari tak ada cahaya selain cahaya lilin dan bias cahaya kilatan langit yang menerangi ruangan. Di antara kesadaran yang tercerai ia mendengar deru angin menyatu dengan suara hujan yang bergemuruh hebat di luar sana, tak heran jika lampu di seluruh kota sedang mati saat ini. Di dalam hening ruangan tak lepas ia juga menyadari keberadaan orang lain yang duduk di hadapan sebelah kanannya, lalu tanpa mengangkat wajah yang bertumpu dengan kepala miring pada lengannya di atas meja, ia memeriksa orang tersebut hanya dengan menggerakkan bola matanya, namun Kyungsoo terlalu lemas karena lelah hanya untuk terkejut melihat Profesor Kim sedang menatap lekat pada dirinya sembari menumpu dagu di telapak tangan kanan dengan siku menopang di atas meja, dia masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti tadi pagi, kemeja abu-abu dengan celana hitam, di antara samar cahaya lilin ia melihat wajah Profesor Kim tampak lusuh dan lelah, rambut yang terbiasa rapi pun berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tuntut Kyungsoo, suara parau layaknya seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Memperhatikanmu." Jawab Profesor Kim, tak bergeming sedikitpun seolah tak terganggu oleh sikap sengit Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan pria yang akan senang mendengar itu dari seorang pria." Sulut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sepertinya kau juga bukan pria yang mengharapkan itu dari seorang perempuan." Sanggah Profesor Kim.

Kyungsoo menegakkan punggungnya, sedikit berjengit merasakan pinggangya yang nyeri karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi, tatapan Profesor Kim hanya berpusat pada setiap gerakan Kyungsoo, yang kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan mata polos yang menatap datar pada dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa malu?" Tuntut Kyungsoo, lagi.

"Atas apa?"

"Memandangi orang lain seperti itu di saat kau tahu orang itu tidak menyukainya."

Profesor Kim menarik diri lalu menyandar pada punggung kursi. "Kau hanya tinggal mengabaikanku, Kyungsoo."

"Kalau kau berada di posisiku apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau berpikir tidak akan bisa karena kita berbagi perasaan yang sama?"

Kyungsoo tercekat. Ia terdiam, saat langkahnya dikunci.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, jadi setidaknya biarkan aku menatapmu saat aku menginginkannya." Ujar Profesor Kim dengan suara bisikan selembut angin.

 _Sungguh egois._

Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan itu? Itu hanya akan membuat tekadnya hancur perlahan.

Waktu menjeda saat kedua pasang mata saling beradu, sebelum Kyungsoo berbicara lagi, "Apa kau percaya pada takdir?"

"Karena itu aku mengatakan pertemuan kita adalah takdir."

Jeda diam sejenak, lagi, sebelum Kyungsoo kembali bertanya. "Apa tanggapanmu jika aku berkata aku bisa membaca takdir?"

Kini giliran Profesor Kim yang bungkam berpikir.

" _Wow_ , apa kau seorang peramal atau semacamnya?" Tanya Profesor Kim dengan nada konyol.

"Apa itu akan mengubah apa yang kau rasakan padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Tegas Profesor Kim cepat, "Tapi bisakah kita mulai menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan jawaban?"

"Kau yang memulainya." Tatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menuduh.

Profesor Kim tersenyum, terlihat ingin mencairkan suasana di antara mereka. Dan meskipun senyum itu mendamaikan hatinya, Kyungsoo tetap tak merubah tatapan dan ekspresi kerasnya terhadap Profesor Kim.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan takdir apa yang kau baca." Pinta Profesor Kim.

Dengan nadanya ia tahu bahwa Profesor Kim tidak mempercayainya, karena itu Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menjawab, "Lupakan."

 **.**

 **..(*)..**

 **.**

Kaca jendela berhias embun, bayangan samar membias dalam kaca, hujan berganti rintik-rintik kecil tak bersuara, langit menjadi sunyi seolah lelah meneriakkan gemuruh. Hanya terdengar detak jarum jam dinding putih di dalam ruangan, menjadi satu irama dengan suara goresan pena berwarna emas di atas kertas. Empat jam sebelum matahari menyapa, lampu padam telah menyala, Kyungsoo berdiri menyandar di dekat kaca jedela, dengan diam memandangi Profesor Kim yang duduk di meja kerjanya, lebih tepatnya meja kerja Profesor Suho—sedang mengerjakan laporan Kyungsoo yang belum diselesaikan. Beberapa saat lalu setelah melihat Kyungsoo kelelahan, Profesor Kim menyuruhnya untuk istirahat lalu dia mengambil alih melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dari sana Kyungsoo bisa mengerti sebesar apa dedikasi Profesor Kim terhadap profesinya, bisa dimengerti jika dia adalah pria yang serius dan perfeksionis menilai dari betapa fokusnya pria itu saat ini, dia seakan tenggelam jauh ke dalam dunianya sendiri, hingga tak menyadari ketika Kyungsoo sudah menatapnya hampir selama dua jam, ditemani berbagai macam gejolak dalam angan.

 _Kenapa dia?_

 _Kenapa harus Kim Jongin?_

 _Jika bukan Kim Jongin, apa takdirnya akan berubah?_

Cercaan pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia temukan jawabannya. Kyungsoo melirik benang merah yang mengikat jari kelingking Profesor Kim Jongin, menerka kenyataan apa yang ada di balik benang tipis itu, apa yang telah tertulis di dalam sana, jika ia menyentuhnya mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan potongan masa depan yang lain, dan mengetahui jawaban akhir dari takdir mereka.

"Apa ada sesuatu di tanganku?"

Kyungsoo bergeming terkejut mendengar teguran Profesor Kim. Ia menelan ludah kasar. "Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama lagi kau akan mengerjakan itu." Ujarnya berbohong.

"Sudah selesai." Profesor Kim meletakkan penanya lalu menyusun kertas-kertas berserakan di meja, kemudian ia berdiri, sembari meregangkan tubuh ia beranjak ke arah sofa jauh di sudut ruangan, kulit sofa berdenyit saat ia berbaring di atasnya. "Dua jam lagi sebelum pagi," Ujarnya selagi melihat jam tangan di pergelangannya. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat sebelum pulang." Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, "Kemari, Kyungsoo." Pintanya kemudian, sedikit menaikkan suara karena jarak yang sedikit jauh.

Kyungsoo menolak untuk bergerak satu inci pun, namun matanya tetap tertuju pada Profesor Kim.

"Aku tahu kau juga lelah, jadi istirahatlah di sana." Tunjuk Profesor Kim ke arah sofa panjang di sampingnya sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memohon.

Akan tetapi Kyungsoo tetap tak meresponnya.

Membuat Profesor Kim membuang napas frustrasi. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ia memejamkan mata lalu meletakkan lengan kanan di atas keningnya, kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa kau bersikap seperti ini karena sesuatu yang kau sebut-sebut membaca takdir? Atau itu hanya alasan untuk menghindariku?"

"Karena kita adalah pria." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kebohongan yang lugas.

Dengan mata masih terpejam bibir Profesor Kim mengukir senyum tipis yang membentuk seringai. "Sekarang aku tahu kapan saat kau berbohong, yaitu ketika kau membuat kata-katamu setegas mungkin seakan itulah kebenarannya." Tuturnya, "...lagi pula aku juga tahu kita sama-sama bukan seseorang yang mempedulikan siapa yang pria dan siapa yang wanita," Kekehan kecil terlepas seolah sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang lucu, "Aku bisa melihat kebohonganmu." Lanjut Profesor Kim kemudian.

"Kalau kau bisa melihat kebohonganku lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat kebenaran kata-kataku?" _Aku bisa melihat takdir, itulah kebenarannya._ Namun Kyungsoo menyimpan kalimat terakhir karena tak ingin mendebatkannya ketika Profesor Kim bahkan tak ingin mempercayainya.

"Mungkin aku harus lebih mengenalmu untuk bisa melihat itu." Gumam Profesor Kim, suara terdengar parau. "Kau berkata bahwa kita tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan apapun," Lanjutnya, "...aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku menginginkan sebuah ikatan denganmu atau tidak, tetapi saat berpikir bahwa tidak akan ada _nama_ yang mengikatmu padaku, itu membuatku gelisah sampai pada titik membuatku tersiksa karena depresi. Aku begitu saja merasakan perasaan ini padamu, semudah kita bernapas, aneh karena aku tidak percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama, karena itu aku merasa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Tapi..." Kalimat Profesor Kim menggantung dengan jeda panjang, menciptakan kegugupan disela rasa saat Kyungsoo menunggu.

"...di sini lain aku pun merasa kita memang tidak seharusnya memiliki ikatan apapun. Ini rasanya seperti kau menginginkan seseorang tapi tidak bisa memilikinya, karena kau merasa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan..."

Kalimat Profesor Kim memaku dirinya dengan perasaan sesak menghimpit dada, setelah menangkap kesedihan dan rasa bersalah—yang tidak ia mengerti—dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan Profesor Kim, ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Profesor Kim pun berada dalam dilema yang tidak ia ketahui alasannya. Ada apa di dalam kehidupan Profesor Kim yang tidak ia ketahui?

Kyungsoo melamun cukup lama, hingga saat ia tersadar, ia mendengar napas lemah Profesor Kim yang telah tertidur. Ia beranjak mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya sembari menatap benang merah di jari kelingking Profesor Kim, mungkin ia akan mendapat jawaban dari potongan _puzzle_ takdir mereka di sana, dengan begitu ia akan tahu bagaimana menyikapi masa depan. Jari-jari gemetar mendekati benang merah di jari tangan kiri Profesor Kim yang diletakkan di atas perut, lalu ia melirik wajahnya, matanya masih tertutup lengan kanan yang diletakkan di kening, kemudian ia kembali menatap benang merah, gejolak perasaan takut menguar tiba-tiba atas kemungkinan sesuatu hal yang sangat buruk yang akan ia lihat, bagaimana jika setelah mengetahui potongan takdir yang lain ia akan menjadi semakin terpuruk? Kepercayaan dirinya runtuh dalam sekejap, tangan membeku di udara ketika benang merah Profesor Kim hanya satu inci di dekatnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lemah, bagaimana pun, ia tak bisa melakukannya, ia masih belum siap menerima kenyataan lain selain apa yang ia lihat di dalam benang merah miliknya sendiri. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya namun tangan lain menghentaknya hingga ia tertarik dan terjatuh di atas sesuatu yang keras, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata karena terkejut, namun merasakan rangkulan tangan seseorang di pinggangnya membuat ia segera membuka mata, tak pelak ia membeku menyadari bagian atas tubuhnya berada di atas dada Profesor Kim meskipun kaki masih menyentuh lantai. Kontak fisik yang intens merenggut separuh kesadaran Kyungsoo, dan belum sempat menarik diri, Profesor Kim menarik tubuhnya dengan halus, terlalu lembut hingga tanpa sadar ia mengikuti gerakan Profesor Kim saat mengarahkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi miring di atas sofa, dan terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari ketika tangan Profesor Kim diselipkan di bawah lehernya lalu memeluk dadanya selagi tangan yang lain melingkari perutnya. Satu-satunya yang sempat muncul dalam pikiran Kyungsoo yang kusut hanya pertanyaan bagaimana mungkin sofa yang tak terlalu besar bisa memuat tubuh mereka.

"Aku orang yang sensitif saat tidur hingga bisa terbangun oleh gerakan kecil di dekatku." Bisikan suara parau Profesor Kim menggelitik tengkuk Kyungsoo, membuatnya gemetar di bawah belenggu tangannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun melebihi ini, jadi bisakah kita tetap begini lebih lama?" Berbanding terbalik dengan kata-katanya, Profesor Kim yang berbaring miring di belakang Kyungsoo sembari memeluknya justru semakin menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam ceruk leher Kyungsoo, kumis tipis yang kasar menyentuh kulitnya, dan Kyungsoo membeku bak patung.

"Kau...sengaja melakukannya, bukan?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menggodaku seperti ini."

Jeda beberapa saat, sebelum Profesor Kim menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan yang kumiliki."

"Untuk apa? Untuk memuaskan perasaanmu?" _Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?_ Ia telah berusaha keras melawan takdir, menjauhkan dirinya agar tak jatuh terluka, namun di sisi lain Profesor Kim melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Kyungsoo tertegun tiba-tiba merasakan pelukan tangan Profesor Kim semakin erat selama pria itu tak memberinya jawaban, seolah dia menjawabnya dengan isyarat bahwa pria itu memahami yang dirasakannya.

"Kau akan melukaiku." Gumam Kyungsoo, "Kau hanya akan melukaiku." Gumamnya lagi, berharap penegasan itu akan menghentikan Profesor Kim, akan tetapi tak ada balasan sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Selang waktu hanya ada keheningan menemani kebisuan mereka. Entah mengapa, Profesor Kim tak menanyakan maksud kata-katanya meski seharusnya penegasan menuduh itu mengandung arti mendalam. Mengapa Profesor Kim tak bertanya? Atau mengelak tuduhannya?

 **.**

 **..(*)..**

 **.**

Bias sinar matahari pagi samar memantul dari kaca jendela menerangi ruangan, Kyungsoo memandanginya tanpa berkedip, angan masih terjebak di dalam percakapan beberapa jam lalu yang berakhir diantara sunyi yang menggantung. Ia tidak tahu apakah Profesor Kim yang berbaring di belakangnya jatuh tertidur atau tidak, tapi ia tak merasakan sedikitpun gerakan kecil selain dadanya yang bergerak bersama deru napas halus. Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya, perlahan melepaskan tangan Profesor Kim yang masih melingkari dada dan pinggangnya, kemudian ia memperbaiki kemeja putihnya yang kusut berantakan.

"Ingin ku antar?" Suara Profesor Kim menyela, menghentikan gerakan Kyungsoo, lalu Kyungsoo menoleh padanya yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya singkat. Lantas ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan saat akan beranjak, benda kecil yang sedikit menyembul terselip di antara saku celana Profesor Kim, menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Lebih lama ia melihatnya, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah cincin berwarna silver. Ia menoleh pada Profesor Kim yang saat bersamaan bangun dari posisinya,

"Akan ku antar kau pulang." Ujar Profesor Kim, lagi.

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban yang sama Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Ia menyadari bahwa ia harus kembali memulai dari awal, membangun benteng yang lebih kuat antara dirinya dan Profesor Kim. Tanpa menoleh ia beranjak mengambil jaket dan tas ranselnya di meja kemudian keluar ruangan. Saat mendengar langkah kaki mengikutinya di belakang, Kyungsoo pun mengambil langkah besar, ia butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, karena begitu banyak hal yang menyerbu dalam benak karena sebuah cincin, hingga rasanya kepalanya tidak bisa menampung semuanya.

"Profesor,"

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti bersama dengan terdengarnya suara seorang perempuan di belakangnya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di luar gedung laboratorium.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Saat mendengar suara Profesor Kim, Kyungsoo memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah, meski ia hanya berjalan perlahan, namun tanpa sadar ia menajamkan telinga.

"Tentu saja menjemput suamiku yang terlalu sibuk bekerja sepanjang malam." Terdengar gurauan dengan nada jenaka dari suara yang sengaja dibisikkan oleh si perempuan.

Namun begitu Kyungsoo tetap bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka di ruang terbuka yang sepi, dan meski tak menginginkannya, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya kala rasa ingin tahu mengarahkannya untuk menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk merasa terkejut berbaur dengan kebingungan melihat perempuan yang sedang berbicara dengan Profesor Kim adalah salah satu dari dua murid perempuan Universitas yang datang ke tokonya di saat pertama kali Profesor Kim juga datang ke toko bunganya. Meski ingatannya samar mengenai wajah ke dua perempuan saat itu, tetapi entah bagaimana ia bisa mengenalinya. Atau mungkin, ia tak harus terkejut lagi ketika ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa takdir benang merah sudah mengaturnya dengan apik.

Percakapan mereka terdengar semakin samar, terlepas dari mereka berdua yang sengaja semakin memelankan suara ketika berbicara, tetapi pemandangan saat Profesor Kim mengusak rambut si perempuan sembari tersenyum penuh kasih, membuat telinga Kyungsoo tuli. Ia berbalik, lalu dengan langkah kaki yang berat ia menjauh dari tempat itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

* * *

Halo...

Saya butuh waktu lama lagi untuk update chapter ini, karena pertama kemaren saya lebih sibuk begadang ke streaming MV EXO, kita tahu sendiri kita punya banyak project setiap comebacknya, xixixixiii

Buat EXO-L, jangan lupa terus streaming MV Kokobop di website² musik ya, di melon, naver, mnet dkk. Di youtube sementara kita targetkan 30jt viewers. Yang gak punya akun melon, dan mau ngestreaming, pm saja saya, saya punya temen yang mau ngasih akun dengan cuma², tapi untuk yang benar² EXO-L dan benar² mau streaming. Oke sekian, ^^

Regard ;

 **Lien.**


	5. CH5 - Part4 : Red Lilac

**Red VOID**

 **CH5**

 **Part.4 — red Lilac**

 _What should I do with this ugly heart?_

—*—

* * *

 _Mikologi, bakteriologi, likenologi, fikologi, tetrahydrocannabinol, kafeina, nikotin, lignin, organel..._

 _Mikologi..._

 _Kafeina—_

Seperti robot yang telah diprogram mengulang sesuatu secara acak, pikirannya berputar pada hal yang beberapa saat lalu dibacanya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan bermaksud untuk menyesaki kepala oleh hal lain agar tak ada sedikitpun ruang untuk memikirkan sang Profesor, dan itu memang berhasil, namun hanya memberi kedamaian dalam beberapa jam, setelahnya, pikirannya akan kembali ke sudut, dan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang telah sejak pagi itu bersemayam di benak, _siapa perempuan yang bersama Profesor Kim?_

Satu hal yang disadari dari kejadian yang ia lihat pagi itu, yaitu benang merah telah membuat dirinya menjadi posesif dengan menimbulkan perasaan bahwa Profesor Kim hanyalah miliknya. Kebencian terselip ketika melihat seseorang yang dianggap sebagai miliknya disentuh oleh tangan lain, yang kemudian membuat dirinya takut, bahwa rasa posesif dan kebencian itu akan mengubah dirinya secara perlahan. Pelan tapi pasti, takdir menyeretnya pada air sungai yang mengalir tenang namun memiliki arus deras di ujung sana, yang pada saat tertentu bisa menghanyutkan dan menenggelamkannya.

 _"Sir...?"_

" _Sir!_ "

"Ya?"

Efek kejut membuatnya reflek menoleh saat mendengar seruan Minseok yang berdiri di sampingnya, pria itu menghela napas heran sembari menggeleng kepala.

"Sudah jam delapan." Minseok menunjuk jam dinding di dekat kasir.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar yang seolah masih kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

Kening Minseok bertaut memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sejak pagi buta hanya duduk melamun dengan tangan yang tak henti memilin memainkan bunga tulip di pot. Hal tak biasa lainnya adalah Kyungsoo yang terbiasa berpakaian rapi meski hanya dengan kaus, kali ini justru tampak sebaliknya, kemeja abu-abu yang tiga kancing teratas tak terpasang, bagian bawah kemeja yang biasa dimasukkan ke dalam pinggang celana hanya menggantung di luar, rambut yang selalu tersisir rapi hanya dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja. Minseok ingin menegur penampilannya namun melihat Kyungsoo yang berwajah suram, ia mengurungkannya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke laboratorium?"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Melihat Kyungsoo terdiam, Minseok menghela napas, sesungguhnya ia lelah menghadapi sikap defensif Kyungsoo, namun ia juga tak ingin memaksa. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menceritakannya." Ujar Minseok. "Tapi berkata tidak ingin pergi lagi ke laboratorium, itu tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab. Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Profesor Suho?"

Dengan alasan yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti, entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah pada Minseok, seakan ia telah menolak uluran Minseok yang hanya ingin menjadi pendengar keluh kesahnya untuk meringankan beban pikirannya. Minseok telah banyak mencoba untuk membuka hatinya, tapi meskipun ia mendorongnya mundur, Minseok akan kembali melangkah padanya.

Kyungsoo tertunduk, "Seseorang yang ku kenal sepertinya memiliki seorang perempuan." Gumamnya pelan.

Minseok tertegun, seharusnya Kyungsoo memberinya kalimat keterangan lebih jelas agar kata-katanya tidak terdengar ambigu. "Seseorang yang kau kenal? Memiliki seorang perempuan?" Tanya Minseok bingung. "Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Benar, apa yang salah dengan itu." Gumam Kyungsoo mengulagi kalimat Minseok dengan pandangan mata termenung. _Yang salah adalah takdir, yang sengaja mempertemukan dirinya dengan Profesor Kim di waktu yang salah._

Tiba-tiba kening Minseok bertaut terkejut pada Kyungsoo. "Tunggu," Ia berpikir sejenak, "Apa kau menyukai seseorang itu?"

"Tidak." Bantah Kyungsoo cepat.

Namun seolah tak mendengar jawaban tegas Kyungsoo, Minseok kembali berucap, "Kalau seseorang yang kau kenal itu memiliki seorang perempuan, apa itu artinya dia seorang pria? Atau dia seorang perempuan yang memiliki perempuan? Atau—"

"Minseok." Sela Kyungsoo sebelum Minseok berpikir lebih jauh. "Aku akan berangkat." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian.

Selagi Kyungsoo beranjak mengambil tas ranselnya di meja kasir, Minseok mengikutinya. "Tidak masalah siapapun yang kau sukai, tapi berilah kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk bahagia." Ujarnya.

"Meskipun kebahagiaan itu berarti merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain?" Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah sembari menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu, menunggu jawaban Minseok yang kini terdiam, pria itu mungkin sudah mengerti garis besar dari permasalahan dirinya.

"Aku tidak boleh melakukan itu, bukan?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada miris dalam pandangan sendu yang sedih. "Tetapi entah kenapa meskipun aku tahu itu salah namun aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dirasakan perempuan itu jika aku merenggut kebahagiaannya, tidak ada rasa kasihan atau pun penyesalan, jauh di dalam diriku justru timbul perasaan antusias ingin merebut dia dari perempuan itu, karena aku berpikir bahwa dia seharusnya adalah milikku, bukan orang lain." Kalimat emosional itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya, sarat oleh kekhawatiran dan kebimbangan. "Hati yang buruk rupa ini membuatku takut." Keluhnya.

Namun itu justru membuat Minseok tersenyum, terlepas dari permasalahan Kyungsoo, Minseok merasa lega bahwa Kyungsoo akhirnya mau mengeluarkan sedikit kegundahan dalam hatinya, dan itu membuatnya semakin ingin merangkul Kyungsoo. " _Sir_ , setiap orang memiliki hati gelapnya masing-masing, dan dengan kau menyadari sisi itu bukankah sudah cukup untuk mengontrol dirimu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo justru takut itu tak akan cukup, karena perasaannya pada Profesor Kim tak bisa lagi menjangkau akal sehatnya, semua sudah di luar kendali.

"Tapi ada kalanya kita harus egois, karena belum tentu yang kita anggap kesalahan itu adalah kesalahan, bisa saja kesalahan itu hanya persepsi. Dalam situasi tertentu kita tidak bisa membuktikan kesalahan sama seperti ketika kita menyalahkan seseorang yang berkata empat adalah hasil dari satu ditambah dua." Jelas Minseok sembari memberi senyum menenangkan.

Itu benar. Semoga yang dikatakan Minseok memang benar. Semoga itu bukan sekedar suatu alasan untuk menjadi pembenaran atas apa yang mungkin akan dilakukannya di waktu mendatang.

"Hei,"

Kyungsoo terlonjak merasakan tepukan tangan seseorang di punggungnya, ia menoleh ke samping dan Dokter Byun tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya seperti seorang anak kecil. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo mengelak.

"Aku yakin kau akan membentur dinding di depan sana jika aku tidak cepat menegurmu." Ujar Dokter Baekhyun selagi menyamakan langkah dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat ke depan, lurus dengannya tak jauh dari ia berjalan terdapat belokan di koridor ke arah pintu belakang yang menuju keluar gedung laboratorium, di saat bersamaan langkah kaki lain yang terdengar di belakangnya menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, ia sedikit menoleh dan tepat di belakangnya ia melihat Profesor Kim dan Profesor Jeongdae dengan baju laboratorium putih sedang berjalan bersisian selagi membicarakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan keterkejutannya lalu kembali menoleh ke depan sembari sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

"Dokter Baekhyun, anda mau ke mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik, karena ia yakin tujuan kedua Profesor di belakangnya pasti sama dengan Dokter Baekhyun. Ia harus cepat menjauh selagi pikirannya masih belum cukup jernih untuk berhadapan dengan Profesor Kim Jongin di awal pagi.

"Rumah kaca." Jawab Dokter Baekhyun.

"Lalu untuk apa buku _Floriography_ itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk buku bersampul gambar bunga di tangan Dokter Baekhyun yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku sedang membacanya karena kita menggunakan beberapa jenis bunga." Dokter Baekhyun mengibas-ngibas buku itu di hadapannya sembari tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Apa hubungannya penelitian dengan bahasa bunga itu sendiri?"

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau mengetahui arti bahasa bunga." Sungut Dokter Baekhyun dengan ekspresi jenaka.

"Saya lebih tertarik pada mitologinya dari pada bahasanya sendiri."

Kening Dokter Baekhyun terangkat dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Kau mengetahui semua mitologi bunga?"

"Hanya bunga yang saya miliki."

"Kalau begitu mitologi apa yang dimiliki bunga Lilac yang kau pegang itu?" Dokter Baekhyun menunjuk pohon Lilac kecil di dalam pot berukuran sedang yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab namun terdiam karena tiba-tiba dua pria di belakangnya berhenti bicara, sunyi seolah mereka juga tertarik mendengar jawabannya. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo lupa dengan keberadaan mereka karena terlalu asyik berbincang dengan dokter Baekhyun, dan ia juga kehilangan kesempatan untuk segera menjauh dari Profesor Kim. Sekilas ia melirik ke belakang lalu menatap Dokter Baekhyun yang tampak tak sabar menunggu.

Meskipun ragu namun Kyungsoo menjawab, "Menurut mitologi Yunani, cerita dimulai dari seorang peri cantik bernama Syringa,"

"Syringa? Nama botani Lilac?" Sela Dokter Baekhyun memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terpesona oleh kecantikannya, Pan, dewa hutan dan tanah, mengejar Syringa ke dalam hutan, Sryinga yang takut pada cinta besar yang dimiliki Pan terhadapnya, kemudian mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi semak beraroma harum, yang dikenal sebagai Lilac."

Bak bocah yang mendengar dongeng menakjubkan, mata sipit Dokter Baekhyun menatap terkesan, "Itu sangat menarik." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku, khawatir pada apa yang akan dipikirkan pria di belakangnya— pada Kim Jongin yang selama ini selalu membahasakan perasaannya dalam bentuk bunga terhadap dirinya, Kyungsoo khawatir dia akan berpikir bahwa mitologi yang ia ceritakan adalah ungkapan tak langsung dari dirinya. Atau ia hanya terlalu jauh berpikir?

"Banyak mitologi bunga yang menarik." Tanggap Kyungsoo pada Dokter Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menceritakan lebih banyak padaku, Kyungsoo."

"Tentu, Dokter Byun." Kyungsoo bernapas lega mereka sudah berada di luar gedung.

Di jalan setapak yang tak begitu panjang, Kyungsoo sengaja mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Profesor Kim, sulit bernapas jika berada di dekatnya,

"Untuk apa kau membawa Lilac?"

Namun suara Profesor Kim menghentikan langkah kakinya beserta dua orang lainnya. Tiga pasang mata menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya pada Profesor Kim.

"Kita tidak menggunakan pohon semak untuk penelitian." Lanjut Profesor Kim tajam. "Kau ingin memindahkan toko bungamu kemari?" Cecarnya.

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut tak mengerti, ada nada marah dalam suara Profesor Kim Jongin yang mengubah suasana di antara mereka yang berdiri di sana menjadi tegang. Memang bukan hal aneh ketika pria itu bersikap dingin padanya di depan orang lain, tetapi kali ini dengan rahang mengeras dan sorot mata tajam yang dengan terang-terangan ditujukan pada dirinya, membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat pria itu tiba-tiba marah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jongin?" Profesor Jongdae bertanya heran.

"Saya akan menanam pohon Lilac ini di belakang rumah kaca...," Sela Kyungsoo cepat sebelum Profesor Kim melampiaskan apapun penyebab kekesalan itu lebih jauh. Kini tiga pasang mata yang lain menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "... karena di sana memiliki lahan luas kosong yang tidak digunakan. Saya sudah mendapat izin dari Universitas dan petugas yang merawat lahan di belakang rumah kaca, saya tidak hanya akan menanam bunga Lilac tapi juga bunga sakura beserta pohon-pohon semak lainnya, mungkin tiga atau empat tahun lagi anda akan melihat sebuah hutan kecil di sana." Jelas Kyungsoo yang juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kegeramannya yang berbalut sarkasme.

"Permisi." Kyungsoo sedikit menundukkan kepala sebelum memisahkan diri dari ke tiga profesor yang sekarang berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya. Tak lama Kyungsoo samar mendengar teguran Dokter Baekhyun yang mengomeli Profesor Kim dan decakan heran dari Profesor Jongdae.

Kyungsoo terluka atas sikap Profesor Kim, menyadari bahwa dirinya memang terlalu sensitif jika itu menyangkut sikapnya. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Profesor Kim tiba-tiba marah, dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal ketika dia bersikap seperti itu padanya di depan orang lain. Ia merasa dipermalukan, harga dirinya terluka ketika ia bahkan bukan pelayan atau bawahannya secara resmi yang bisa diperlakukan sesuka hatinya tanpa alasan jelas. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul tanah yang menutupi akar pohon Lilac yang baru saja ia tanam, melampiaskan kekesalannya dan tak menyadari keberadaan Profesor Kim yang berdiri di belakangnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak sembari memejamkan mata karena terkejut, kenapa semua orang harus selalu mengagetkannya? Geramnya kesal. Kemudian ia melanjutkan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali suara itu.

"Kenapa tidak menjawabku?" Tuntut Profesor Kim, beranjak dan berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan hanya terhalang pohon Lilac kecil.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Profesor Kim lirih dengan suaranya yang lunak saat Kyungsoo tetap bungkam, sangat berbeda dengan nada tajam yang sebelumnya ditujukan pada Kyungsoo.

 _Mengobati setelah melukai? Apa itu hobinya?_

Ia ingin melontarkan sarkasme itu namun Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyimpannya karena ia berpikir itu terdengar seperti rengekan yang cengeng.

Profesor Kim berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo, "Kau sangat menggemaskan saat cemberut." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Namun Kyungsoo melempar tatapan tajam pada Profesor Kim, jika ia seorang wanita mungkin ia akan meleleh mendengar rayuan itu, tetapi sebagai seorang pria ia tidak merasa senang mendengarnya, baginya tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dengan menjadi menggemaskan.

Terdengar helaan napas frustrasi dari Profesor Kim, "Aku ingin kau mengambil beberapa sampel herbarium yang terdaftar di dalam kertas ini, setelah itu kau harus mengindentifikasi kecocokan dengan sampel yang ada di laboratorium, aku ingin kau membuat catatan hasilnya yang harus selesai hari ini juga." Profesor Kim mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas ke hadapan Kyungsoo, dan tanpa menoleh padanya, Kyungsoo melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang digunakannya lalu mengambil kertas tersebut.

Karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan maka dia akan menahan dirinya? Kyungsoo bertaruh kata 'harus selesai hari ini' hanyalah alasan Profesor Kim semata.

"Apa kau akan diam seperti ini terus?" Tuntut Profesor Kim sembari memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang membereskan peralatan menanamnya.

"Sudah cukup kau melampiaskan amarahmu yang tak jelas alasannya itu padaku." Ujar Kyungsoo, masih menolak untuk memandang Profesor Kim.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi yang ku lihat kau memang bermaksud seperti itu." Sergah Kyungsoo emosi.

Raut wajah Profesor Kim berubah frustrasi, "Percayalah itu terjadi di luar kendaliku."

"Karena itu aku takut bicara padamu." Balas Kyungsoo.

Profesor Kim terdiam, begitu pula Kyungsoo yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkannya, ia harus kembali kecewa ketika Profesor Kim bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan maaf padanya. Kyungsoo menunduk menatap benang merah ditangannya, rasanya ia tak sanggup menahan lebih lama dua macam perasaan yang sangat bertolak belakang yang dirasakannya secara bersamaan, di satu sisi ia bahagia dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga setiap kali melihat wajah Profesor Kim, di satu sisi situasi selalu menyudutkannya dengan rasa sakit karena Profesor Kim. Kala tekad untuk melawan takdir itu sedikit demi sedikit goyah, setidaknya ia masih memiliki sedikit keinginan untuk menghindari Profesor Kim, meski ia tak tahu itu akan bertahan berapa lama.

Kyungsoo menjadi sangat sibuk, menyelesaikan tugas pekerjaan jauh lebih cepat tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan, lalu saat ia harus menyerahkan laporannya pada Profesor Kim, ia meminta bantuan Dokter Baekhyun untuk menyerahkannya. Kemudian ia menyibukkan diri dengan membantu Profesor yang lain agar Profesor Kim tak bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara padanya selain membicarakan masalah mendesak. Suatu ketika saat ia sedang membantu Profesor Kris di laboratorium, Profesor Kim datang menemuinya dan meminta dirinya untuk datang ke ruangannya, namun Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan ia memiliki tugas yang sedang menunggu.

Selagi berdiri di pintu laboratorium, Profesor Kim berbisik, "Apa kau menghindariku?" Yang justru dipandang curiga oleh staf dan Profesor yang lain seakan mereka berada dalam hubungan rahasia.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Kyungsoo membalas dengan pertanyaan dingin.

"Ya."

"Tidak beralasan." Dan Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam laboratorium meninggalkan Profesor Kim. Selalu timbul rasa sakit dalam dada kala ia bersikap dingin pada pria itu namun Kyungsoo meneguhkan diri dan mengabaikannya.

Akan tetapi Profesor Kim tak melepaskannya begitu saja, pria itu selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bicara berdua namun bahkan saat sedang istirahat makan siang, Kyungsoo akan pergi bersama Dokter Baekhyun atau Profesor Kris ke kafetaria dan makan bersama mereka. Hal itu berjalan tanpa hambatan berarti selama hampir satu bulan sebelum lagi-lagi takdir mencegat rencana Kyungsoo dengan peristiwa kecelakaan di laboratorium mahasiswa agrikultur saat Profesor Kim memimpin uji coba penelitian.

Dengan masih menggunakan baju laboratorium, Kyungsoo berlari di dalam gedung tempat ruangan para profesor dan pengajar Universitas K, yang memang terpisah dengan gedung ruangan para ilmuwan yang sedang mengerjakan proyek. Tak sulit menemukannya karena di luar pintu ruangan Profesor Kim ramai oleh mahasiswa, lalu sembari mengatur napas yang terengah, Kyungsoo mendekat ke keramaian, namun karena pintu ruangan tertutup ia tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Bersama dengan mahasiswa yang lain ia menunggu di luar pintu dengan gelisah, ia mendengar bahwa Profesor Kim terluka bersama dengan beberapa mahasiswanya yang lain, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir hingga membuatnya ingin menangis. Tak lama Dokter Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Profesor Kim dan saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di antara mahasiswa, Dokter Baekhyun terkejut,

"Kau asistennya, kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" Tegur Dokter Baekhyun, yang justru menarik perhatian mahasiswa yang lain untuk menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Menjadi pusat perhatian membuatnya gugup sehingga ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan sementara Dokter Baekhyun memberitahu mahasiswa yang menunggu di luar bahwa Profesor Kim baik-baik saja. Setelah berada di dalam ruangan, Kyungsoo melihat Profesor Kim sedang duduk di sofa selagi berbincang dengan empat Profesor lain berpakaian baju putih laboratorium, ia bernapas lega setelah melihat Profesor Kim tampak baik-baik saja meski kaki kanannya dibalut perban. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan berdiri di dekat meja kerja Profesor Kim, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan mata darinya selagi pria itu masih tak menyadari keberadaannya. Beberapa saat setelah semua orang keluar ruangan saat itu lah Profesor Kim terkejut melihat keberadaannya di dalam ruangan.

Profesor Kim menatapnya datar, "Kenapa kau berdiri saja saat di dekatmu ada kursi." Tegurnya dengan nada dingin.

Kyungsoo terdiam tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, ia sendiri sesungguhnya juga tidak menyadari bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama ia sudah berdiri di posisinya.

"Apa semua pengajar di Universitas ini memiliki ruangan sendiri?" Rasa gugup menyebabkan Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan tak berkorelasi. Namun melihat Profesor Kim diam tanpa indikasi ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, Kyungsoo kemudian pun diam.

Kesunyian menjeda. Sementara Kyungsoo merasa sedang dihakimi ketika tatapan mata tajam Profesor Kim tak beralih darinya.

"Tidak menghindariku hari ini?"

Dan Kyungsoo merasa semakin kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ku pikir kau akan merubah dirimu sendiri menjadi bunga Lilac." Sindir Profesor Kim. "Apa sekarang kau mengerti mengapa aku marah padamu waktu itu?" Cercanya.

 _Karena firasat._ Kisah bunga Lilac memberinya firasat bahwa Kyungsoo akan menghindarinya, dan kemarahan itu menggambarkan seberapa besar ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Kyungsoo mematung, hanya memandang bisu pada Profesor Kim, sementara Profesor Kim memaku tatapannya pada mata bulat Kyungsoo yang sendu, tak butuh rangkaian kalimat puitis untuk mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain ketika tatapan mata sudah lebih banyak berbicara, tak perlu sebuah penegasan untuk menyatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai ketika mereka sudah mengetahuinya tanpa harus diucapkan. Dan, baru Kyungsoo sadari bahwa cinta yang ia miliki jauh lebih dalam dari yang ia perkirakan, hingga ia merasa sesuatu yang paling menakutkan saat ini adalah melihat Profesor Kim terluka. Kyungsoo tak menyangka bahwa ia akan begitu mengasihi pria tinggi itu, sampai ia merasakan sesak di dada kala mengetahui bahwa dia cidera. Perasaan cinta itu begitu menakutkan, jika ia membiarkan dirinya dikendalikan oleh perasaan itu maka tak pelak ia akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri, sayangnya takdir hanya perlu satu kali lagi tarikan untuk membuat semua itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mata mereka dan beralih pada kaki Profesor Kim. "Kau... baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat, namun tak cukup dekat dengan Profesor Kim di sofa.

"Apa keadaanku penting bagimu?"

 _Dia marah._ Dan kali ini Kyungsoo memahaminya, karena bukan hanya dirinya yang tersudut oleh keadaan. Takdir tak membiarkan mereka terpisah, namun takdir selalu membuat mereka berdebat dan saling menyakiti.

"Aku khawatir." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Tuntut Profesor Kim.

Helaan napas lemah terselip di antara rasa lelah dengan semua perdebatan yang terjadi, "Profesor Kim, kau berkata kita memang tidak seharusnya memiliki ikatan karena perasaan yang kita miliki adalah sebuah kesalahan." Namun Kyungsoo tetap bisa berucap dengan suara tenang.

"Sekarang kau menggunakan kata-kataku untuk menyalahkanku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak selagi menatap Profesor Kim. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" _Tak sadarkah kau bahwa aku juga terluka?_

"Aku menarik kata-kataku tentang semua yang terjadi di antara kita adalah kesalahan, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu, jadi tidak bisakah kau datang ke sisiku?" Profesor Kim mengulurkan tangan, ekspresi lelah menyatu dengan suara memohon,

Di sisi lain Kyungsoo menatap tangan besar itu dengan diam, betapa bahagianya ia jika meraih tangannya semudah mereka saling jatuh cinta, persetan dengan takdir menyakitkan yang akan mereka lalui, persetan dengan cincin yang sedang dia sembunyikan di saku celananya, persetan dengan perempuan yang memanggilnya suami, bukankah Kim Jongin memang ditakdirkan untuknya?

Bisikan itu terdengar seperti rayuan malaikat bersayap hitam, namun Kyungsoo menepisnya, bagaimana jika bukan kebahagiaan yang menanti mereka? Bagaimana jika tangisan yang ia saksikan dalam penglihatannya lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia pikirkan? Bagaimana jika Kim Jongin lebih terluka dari saat ini?

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian.

Ia beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan namun langkahnya segera terhenti ketika mendengar suara gaduh dan keluhan sakit, ia menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Profesor Kim terduduk di lantai sembari meringis, hati Kyungsoo terasa terhantam karena pria itu terjatuh sebab berusaha menghentikannya. Lantas dengan panik Kyungsoo berlari menghampirinya,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kekhawatiran terlukis di wajahnya selagi ia meraih tangan Profesor Kim untuk membantunya berdiri, namun tangan itu justru mendorong tubuhnya ke atas sofa hingga ia jatuh terlentang, dalam sekejap Profesor Kim mengekang dirinya di bawah tubuh besarnya, dan dalam sekejap pula Profesor Kim mencium bibirnya, keterkejutan memenjarakan kesadaran Kyungsoo, membuat pikirannya hanya terfokus pada bibir Profesor Kim yang melumat dengan lembut, menghisap dengan intens, dan menginvasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan lidah lihai yang menciptakan erangan kecil dari suara parau Kyungsoo. Ciuman pertama yang keterlaluan.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berbohong bahwa ciuman itu menghanyutkannya dalam sebuah kata nikmat. Lalu ketika akhirnya Profesor Kim melepaskan tautan bibirnya, Kyungsoo membeku dengan pandangan mata kosong, ia bahkan tak tahu butuh berapa lama ia bisa mengumpulkan pikirannya yang tercerai entah ke mana. Ia berjengit saat merasakan jari tangan Profesor Kim membelai bibir bawahnya yang basah, dan gerakan itu membawa setengah kesadarannya kembali,

"Apakah ini berhasil untuk merubah pikiranmu?" Tanya Profesor Kim yang tak melepaskan tatapannya dari bibir membengkak Kyungsoo, darah berkumpul dalam daging kenyal itu dan membuatnya terlihat sensual dengan warna merah pekat.

Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat, amarah menyesaki dada, ia mengkhawatirkan keadaannya tetapi dia justru mempermainkannya, refleks tangan terangkat untuk menampar Pria yang masih berada di atasnya, akan tetapi tangannya membeku di udara, terhenti begitu saja di luar kendalinya, kenyataannya adalah ia tak bisa menyakitinya, ironis, ia benar-benar menyedihkan, tekad yang ia bangun selama ini runtuh tak tersisa.

Profesor Kim melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih membeku di dekat wajahnya. "Itu tidak akan menyakitiku, seberapa keras pun kau menamparku, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari saat kau berpaling dariku." Ujarnya tegas, dan fruatrasi..

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Profesor Kim, perlahan agar ia tak semakin melukai kakinya yang cedera, kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa, lalu saat ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu ruangan dibuka dengan kasar dan seorang perempuan berlari ke dalam dengan napas terengah, perempuan itu, ini ke tiga kalinya Kyungsoo melihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya perempuan itu, dia terlihat seperti akan menangis dengan raut wajahnya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

Jari-jari tangan Kyungsoo menggulung erat mendengar bahasa informal yang digunakan perempuan itu, mengiris hatinya perlahan meskipun ia tahu perempuan itu menggunakannya karena tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Seulgi," Wajah Profesor Kim yang terkejut terlukis jelas, sekilas ia melirik pada Kyungsoo dengan khawatir sembari membaca ekspresinya selagi pria bermata bulat itu memandang perempuan yang ia panggi Seulgi dengan datar, lalu ia kembali menatap perempuan yang sedang memperhatikan kakinya yang dibalut perban. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya, mengukir senyum yang tampak kaku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang-"

"Kenapa seorang mahasiswi ingin mengantar seorang Profesor pulang?" Sergah Kyungsoo dengan intonasi tajam, tanpa ia sadari, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja ketika intuisi posesif terusik.

Dua pasang mata menatap terkejut dengan makna berbeda pada Kyungsoo, dan selagi menyadari tatapan ke dua orang itu sekaligus tindakan reaktifnya, Kyungsoo segera berkata, "Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menyela." Ujarnya dengan bahasa formal.

Seulgi berbalik menoleh pada Profesor Kim dengan diam-diam memberi isyarat mata meminta penjelasan dan Profesor Kim membalasnya dengan senyum menenangkan, namun itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin tergelak menyaksikan betapa transparan sikap yang mungkin keduanya sebut diam-diam ketika hal itu justru terlihat jelas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dia...Do Kyungsoo, yang membantuku di laboratorium, pengganti Profesor Suho." Jelas Profesor Kim sembari menghindari mata Kyungsoo.

 _Sekaligus pria yang kau cium beberapa saat lalu._ Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tak mengucapkan kalimat provokatif lebih dari yang sudah ia lakukan, meskipun suasana di dalam ruangan terasa sesak menyiksanya.

Seulgi tersenyum, senyuman yang begitu manis yang bisa meluluhkan hati pria, termasuk Profesor Kim. "Halo, saya Kang Seulgi, salah satu mahasiswa Profesor Kim di fakultas Agrikultur." Seulgi menyapa sembari sedikit membungkuk pada Kyungsoo.

 _Dan sekaligus wanita Profesor Kim._ Sesak semakin mengganjal di dada menyadari Seulgi tak hanya cantik namun juga perempuan baik yang memiliki sikap sopan. Kyungsoo melirik cincin putih di jari manis Seulgi, cincin dengan bentuk dan ukiran yang sama dengan cincin Profesor Kim yang sekarang pasti sedang disembunyikan di dalam saku celananya, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan siapa Seulgi bagi Profesor Kim. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, pasangan itu bersandiwara di depannya, rasanya seperti dikhianati dan dibohongi oleh pria yang ditakdirkan untuknya, meskipun begitu dorongan untuk merebut Profesor Kim dari wanitanya justru semakin kuat, lalu siapakah yang memiliki hati yang buruk rupa?

Berada di antara mereka membuat pikiran Kyungsoo berantakan, "Saya permisi." Karenanya ia segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Seruan Profesor Kim terdengar memanggilnya saat ia menutup pintu ruangan, namun Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan memaksa dirinya pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu sebelum ia bertindak tidak masuk akal kala sikap posesif kuat menguasai dirinya saat Seulgi berada di antara mereka.

Ia tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia terluka, dan air mata merefleksikan luka itu, ia menjadi pria melankolis yang dengan mudah menangisi apa saja menyangkut Profesor Kim. _Cengeng!_ Kyungsoo sengaja menghina diri sendiri atas rapuhnya hatinya.

—*—

"Kau tidak akan ke Universitas lagi?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari memasukkan tanaman bunga ke dalam pot sementara Minseok berlalu setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo selagi memindahkan pot.

Sudah enam hari ia tidak datang lagi ke Universitas setelah meminta izin libur pada Profesor Luhan, ia butuh menyegarkan pikiran setelah semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Profesor Kim. Enam hari terlewati dengan cukup berat setelah ia berusaha menahan diri atas keinginan besar untuk bertemu dengan Profesor Kim, perasaan yang disebut cinta itu mengendalikan perasaannya begitu rupa, Cinta, sesungguhnya tidak ada alasan mengapa ia mencintai Profesor Kim selain karena benang merah pengikat takdir, begitu pula dengan Profesor Kim. Kyungsoo menghela napas lemah, rasanya ia ingin lari sejauh mungkin namun memikirkan bahwa ia tak akan pernah melihat Profesor Kim lagi justru membuatnya merasa tersiksa. _Dramatis!_ Ia seperti memiliki hobi baru menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin memotongnya?"

Kyungsoo mematung, entah datangnya dari mana tiba-tiba di hadapannya telah duduk seorang pria menggunakan setelan baju serba hitam dengan topi hitam sembari tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Mencerna situasi, bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak hati-hati melirik ke samping dan melihat Minseok yang berdiri membeku bak patung dengan tangan memegang bunga di dekat etalase, waktu terasa seperti berhenti, tidak, waktu memang berhenti, bola matanya kembali ke depan, pada pria di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau mematung?"

Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa dirinya bisa bergerak setelah tanpa sadar jari-jari menggenggam erat tanaman bunga di tangannya, tetapi jam dinding di dalam toko berhenti berdetak dan Minseok masih berdiri seperti manekin.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada ragu, perasaan takut menjalar.

"Chanyeol." Jawab pria itu lugas.

Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin di dengarnya, namun Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata akan situasi aneh yang terjadi, ia terkejut sampai tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon.

"Benang merah di tanganmu, kau ingin memotongnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, menatap benang merah di jarinya lalu kembali pada pria bernama Chanyeol, ia heran karena pria itu bisa melihat benang merah.

"Lihatlah tangan kananmu." Perintah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arahannya, matanya membulat lebar mendapati sebuah gunting hitam kecil sudah entah sejak kapan berada dalam genggamannya, Kyungsoo terlonjak terkejut sembari berdiri dan gunting hitam itu jatuh ke lantai. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau memiliki gunting itu sudah sejak pertama kali kau bisa melihat benang merah, namun selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau siapa?" Dengan mengabaikan penjelasan pria itu Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan intonasi menuntut.

"Chanyeol." Jawaban yang sama.

Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan dari tubuhnya, dia seperti malaikat bersayap hitam, itu membuat Kyungsoo gemetar semakin takut.

Menyadari ketakutan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, "Aku hanya datang untuk memberitahumu, bahwa gunting itu pemotong benang merah pengikat takdir milikmu." Tukasnya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" Berbagai macam pertanyaan tiba-tiba menumpuk di dalam pikiran Kyungsoo namun ia berhasil menyaring pertanyaan yang lebih penting.

"Karena semua akan menjadi semakin menarik." Seringai itu melebar, Kyungsoo melihat aura hitam di sekitar Chanyeol dan mengintimidasi dirinya sehingga ia mundur satu langkah darinya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memotong benang merah?"

"Tidak akan menarik jika kau tahu jawabannya." Jawab Chanyeol sembari mengitari meja dan mendekati Kyungsoo. " _Kedamaian tidak akan kau temukan di sini, hancurlah dan pergilah ke dalam kehampaan, menderitalah selama kau masih berada di bawah langit, yang teringat akan terlupakan bersama bangkaimu di dalam perut bumi, lalu temuilah takdirmu yang lain saat kau kembali merasakan silaunya matahari._ "

Apa yang dia katakan? Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata berulang saat tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi pusing, pandangan buram dan berputar, lalu tubuhnya terasa dibalik, kemudian ia terjatuh dengan tubuh berdebam keras— Kyungsoo membuka mata sembari berteriak dengan napas tersenggal, lantas terheran tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di tempat semula dengan posisi duduk, ia melirik ke samping dan melihat Minseok berlari dengan panik ke arahnya.

"Apa apa? _Sir_?"

Kyungsoo terbatuk tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan bingung Minseok, tenggorokannya panas dan lehernya terasa tercekek, hingga air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Minseok segera berlari mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo, ia menenggaknya dalam sekali teguk, seperti seorang tergesa hingga membuat tetesan air dari sudut bibir membasahi kaus hitamnya. Meskipun sesaat kemudian rasa panas di tenggorokannya sedikit mereda tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya tak menghilang.

"Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Minseok, kekhawatirannya tak terhapus dari raut wajahnya.

"Mimpi?"

"Kau tertidur selama hampir dua jam."

Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Apa itu hanya mimpi? Namun pertanyaan itu segera terbantah saat ia melihat gunting hitam di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Kyungsoo kembali terbatuk lalu Minseok menepuk punggungnya. "Apa kau melihat gunting hitam ini?" Dengan suara serak Kyungsoo bertanya sembari mengangkat tangannya memperlihatkan pada Minseok, namun hanya ekspresi heran yang terlukis di wajah Minseok mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Gunting hitam apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo termenung, jadi gunting hitam itu benar-benar pemotong benang merah pengikat takdir miliknya? Ia beralih mengangkat tangan kirinya, memandang benang merah miliknya sembari berpikir, _haruskah_ _ia memotongnya?_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Hallo... ^^

Saya tidak sempat mengetik balasan untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan di review, tapi saya membaca setiap review dari teman-teman, setelah punya lebih banyak waktu nanti saya balas semua pertanyaan :)Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu ff yang updatenya super ngaret, xixixiiii

See you~

Regard :

 **Lien.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. CH6 - Part5 : For a While

**Red VOID**

 **CH6**

* * *

 **Part 5 :** **_For_ a _While_**

 _We had the right love at a wrong time._

* * *

Malam bersolek. Bintang menghias langit. Bulan purnama terpatri elok, dengan sinarnya merefleksi di kaca jendela, menerangi kamar loteng yang sunyi gelap. Angin berdesir halus menggetarkan dedaunan merah pohon _maple_ di samping jendela, menciptakan suara gemerisik samar yang terdengar dari dalam kamar. Entah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo duduk menatap gunting hitam di atas meja sementara angan berkelana jauh, larut dalam pikiran tentang segala yang telah terjadi dan yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, kemudian ia akan mengulang siklus yang sama, memikirkan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi. Ia seperti berputar-putar dalam lingkaran tanpa batas selagi berusaha memecahkan sebuah soal yang tak akan pernah ditemukan jawabannya kendati ia mengetahui rumus-rumus penyelesaiannya.

Berada dalam dilema yang sukar lenyap, kala takdir menyodorkan dua pilihan sulit yang semakin rumit. Dalam satu situasi ia ingin menggunting benang merahnya, di satu sisi intuisi menahan dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia tak dapat memutuskan meskipun sudah sembilan hari merenung.

Sembilan hari ia tidak datang ke laboratorium, menyebabkan Luhan menghubunginya terus menerus dan memintanya untuk segera kembali bekerja, itu wajar ketika ia sudah melewati waktu masa izin yang ditentukan. Namun sesuatu yang lain terselip dalam dada kala Profesor Kim tak sekalipun menghubunginya atau menanyakan keadaannya meskipun beberapa hari sudah berlalu, sementara ia sendiri berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tak pergi ke Universitas hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Terkadang Kyungsoo meragukan perasaan Kim Jongin, namun ketika ia bersama dengannya, ia tahu bahwa perasaan pria itu pada dirinya sedalam yang ia rasakan terhadapnya. Kyungsoo menggeram sembari menekan keningnya saat tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa nyeri dan pandangannya goyah. Ia memejamkan mata menggeleng-geleng mengibas kepala untuk menahan kesadarannya ketika rasa sakit dan pusing enggan menghilang.

 _"Jalan mana yang akan kau pilih?"_

Sebuah suara berintonasi berat terdengar. Kyungsoo menoleh yang secara bersamaan sakit di kepalanya menghilang saat samar ia melihat seseorang bersosok tinggi berdiri di kegelapan sudut kamarnya. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata ketika sosok itu beranjak mendekat dan berdiri di dekat jendela, siluet banyangannya yang gelap pekat terefleksi oleh sinar bulan. _Hitam._ Pria bersetelan serba hitam dengan bulu-bulu hitam yang berjatuhan namun bulu-bulu itu lenyap sebelum menyentuh lantai.

 _Chanyeol._

"Apa aku bermimpi?" Kyungsoo mencubit tangannya dan rasa sakit memberinya jawaban.

Kekehan geli terdengar dari suara berat Chanyeol selagi menertawakan Kyungsoo. Punggung lebarnya menghalangi sinar bulan purnama ke dalam kamar selagi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela, membuat ruangan gelap gulita menjadi mencekam.

"Siapa kau?" Tuntut Kyungsoo bernada kesal. Sikap pria itu selalu memancing kemarahan di dalam dirinya tanpa alasan.

"Chan—"

"Jangan beri aku jawaban itu." Sergah Kyungsoo. "Aku bertanya kau ini _apa_?"

"Aku adalah seperti apa yang kau lihat dan yang kau pikirkan." Jawabnya santai.

"Malaikat bersayap hitam? Malaikat kematian?"

"Kau bisa melihat sayapku?" Chanyeol justru bertanya dengan pandangan heran.

Yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung. "Tidak."

"Tentu saja tidak." Sela Chanyeol. Yang memunculkan tanya pada Kyungsoo saat nada suaranya menyisakan isyarat kelegaaan. Namun Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk mempertanyakan...

...sebelum Chanyeol memberi alasan "Karena hanya manusia yang berada dalam ambang kematian yang bisa melihat sayapku."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Apa ia harus merasa senang karena tidak bisa melihat sayapnya? Namun kemudian keningnya bertaut. "Lantas untuk apa kau mendatangiku?"

"Sudah jelas aku datang tidak untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang takdirmu." Chanyeol menunduk menatap padanya.

"Lalu?" Cerca Kyungsoo.

"Melihat keputusanmu. Hanya itu."

"Memangnya apa hubungannya keputusanku denganmu?" Tuntut Kyungsoo, nada suara berubah sengit menggambarkan kefrustasiannya.

"Apa itu pertanyaan terakhirmu?"

Namun Kyungsoo diam terpaku saat tiba-tiba sorot mata gelap itu menatapnya tajam mengintimidasi.

"Kuberi kesempatan untuk menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir, dan aku akan menjawabnya." Ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo berpikir. Pertanyaan terakhir? Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya namun ia harus memilih satu pertanyaan yang bisa menjelaskan tentang semua yang membingungkan.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu." Sela Chanyeol seolah ia dikejar waktu.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Apa yang harus ia tanyakan?

"Kalau kau tidak memilikinya, aku akan pergi." Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya,

"Tunggu." Cegah Kyungsoo, selagi ia juga berdiri dari duduknya. "Benang merah, dikatakan bahwa benang merah pengikat takdir tidak akan pernah bisa putus, lalu kenapa aku memiliki gunting hitam itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya, meskipun ia pikir itu bukanlah pertanyaan terbaik.

Chanyeol beranjak mendekatinya, di saat bersamaan bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan dari tubuh tingginya. Pemandangan itu masih menimbulkan rasa takut sehingga Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah lalu terhenti saat kaki membentur kaki kursi di belakangnya.

"Hanya sedikit manusia yang bisa melihat benang merah pengikat takdir, dan yang memiliki gunting hitam pemotong benang merah hanyalah mereka yang _istimewa_ ," Jelas Chanyeol selagi berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo, memperhatikan sosok mungilnya saat meninggalkan kalimatnya menggantung, sebelum melanjutkan, "...istimewa karena mereka berdosa, atau istimewa karena mereka hidup dalam kebaikan. Gunting itu bisa berarti anugerah, namun juga berarti kutukan, kau akan menemukan jawabannya setelah kau memutuskan pilihan mana yang kau ambil. Kalau kau memilih untuk tidak menggunakannya, maka gunting itu akan lenyap dengan sendirinya. Walaupun begitu, gunting itu tidak bisa memotong benang merah orang lain kecuali benang merah dari pemilik gunting itu sendiri."

Lalu ia berada dalam kategori istimewa yang mana? Hal buruk? Atau hal baik? Ia seperti berdiri di arena perjudian yang menggantungkan hidup dalam putaran dadu, menebak-nebak menerka-nerka sesuatu yang abu-abu.

"Aku sudah memberitahu apa yang seharusnya tidak kuberitahu, dan tiga hari yang lalu aku sudah memberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mencampuri kehidupanmu di sini." Suara Chanyeol berubah sendu sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan terluka seperti seseorang yang tengah menanggung derita. "Jangan lupa bahwa setiap pertemuan dan perpisahan memiliki alasan."

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut bingung dengan perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Dan, tiga hari yang lalu? Apa yang dia katakan tiga hari yang lalu? Kyungsoo berjengit terkejut saat ujung jari-jari tangan Chanyeol yang sedingin es menyentuh pipinya, menepis segala kemelut pikiran yang tak henti merajut benang kusut dalam benak. Kening Kyungsoo semakin berkerut menyadari tubuhnya yang membeku bak patung, ia tak bisa bergerak, lantas ia menatap Chanyeol menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang telah pria itu lakukan pada dirinya, namun Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya. Tetap saja, Kyungsoo melihat rasa sakit yang terlukis dalam senyumnya.

" _Pergilah ke dalam kehampaan sang benang merah, bawalah semua kesedihan ke dalam tidurmu sekali lagi, kelak matahari pagi akan membangunkanmu._ Selamat tinggal, _sayang_." Ucap Chanyeol,

—dan mata Kyungsoo terpejam sebelum terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang terasa menariknya, lalu detik kemudian ia membuka mata sembari terengah mencoba menghirup napas, tenggorokan terasa kering, kelopak meneteskan air mata meski ia tak sedang menangis, dan lagi-lagi ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di posisi semula, duduk di kursi dengan kepala bertelungkup di atas meja, seolah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kyungsoo terbatuk lalu sembari memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas ia berlari ke arah meja kecil samping ranjang, mengambil gelas berisi air putih di sana lalu segera meminumnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk tenang sebelum Kyungsoo bisa mengatur napasnya. Mata merah mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sosok Chanyeol yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia benar-benar lelah, semua yang terjadi membuat jiwa dan raganya lelah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lonceng di pintu toko berbunyi, kemudian berbunyi lagi, dan berbunyi lagi, pelanggan datang hampir dalam setiap satu menit sekali. Minseok bersyukur Profesor Suho mempekerjakan tiga orang untuk mengisi kekosongan Kyungsoo, jika tidak ia sudah pasti kewalahan melayani pelanggan yang semakin hari semakin bertambah. Tiba pada jam makan siang, Minseok berjalan ke arah pintu untuk menutup toko selama karyawan lainnya sedang istirahat, namun seorang pria masuk ke dalam sebelum ia mencapai pintu.

Minseok tertegun memperhatikan sejenak sebelum menghampirinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Pria itu menoleh pada Minseok yang kemudian menatap dengan menilai dan menebak siapakah pria yang menyapanya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Bisakah kau memberitahu pemilik toko ini bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" Ujarnya sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan toko dengan mencari.

Minseok diam tak menjawab. Kini dirinyalah yang memandang Kim Jongin dengan menilai, memperhatikan dengan lekat penampilan pria itu— rambut klimis, jaket panjang berwana hitam, kemeja hitam, celana abu-abu, sepatu mengkilat, jam tangan bermerk... dan, ia curiga.

"Aku adalah Profesor di Universitas tempat Kyungsoo bekerja dalam penelitian sebagai pengganti Profesor Suho." Jelas Kim Jongin seolah menditeksi kecurigaan Minseok.

 _Oh._ Minseok terkejut dalam diam.

"Oh!" Lalu ia benar-benar terkejut setelah kemudian mengingat cerita Kyungsoo beberapa hari lalu. Mungkinkah dia yang dimaksud Kyungsoo seseorang yang _memiliki_ perempuan? Jika begitu maka dia adalah penyebab Kyungsoo mengurung diri di kamarnya selama berhari-hari? Kini cara pandang Minseok pada Kim Jongin berubah, ia pun menatap masam padanya.

"Dia sedang berada di rumahnya." Tukasnya.

"Bukankah di atas?"

Dan kening Minseok bertaut saat Kim Jongin memberi isyarat ke atas dengan matanya. Dari mana dia tahu?

"Profesor Suho memberitahuku bahwa Kyungsoo tinggal di kamar loteng toko ini, dan aku bertanya-tanya di mana pintu masuknya." Jelas Kim Jongin menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Minseok selagi melihat sekitar.

Membuat Minseok tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Silahkan tunggu. Aku akan memanggilnya."

"Aku akan ikut." Sergah Profesor Kim. Dengan intonasi final.

Hanya dalam perbincangan itu Minseok merasakan dua jenis kesan berbeda pada Kim Jongin, ia menyukai sikapnya yang persisten, tapi ia juga tidak menyukai sikapnya yang persisten, karena hal itu ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura. Lantas ia menunjukkan jalan, membawa Kim Jongin ke ruang kerja Kyungsoo lalu mengarahkannya pada pintu di sudut belakang ruangan, saat Minseok membuka pintu itu, Kim Jongin terkekeh melihat sebuah tangga menuju ke loteng.

"Bahkan tempat ini serumit dirinya." Gumam Kim Jongin, bukan nada mengejek yang terdengar, tetapi sebuah kekaguman.

Minseok tak merespon, ia hanya melirik pria itu dengan diam. Kamar loteng di atas bagi Kyungsoo adalah tempat persembunyiaannya dari dunia luar, tak ada yang pernah diizinkan masuk kecuali dirinya. Minseok menatap ke atas selagi melangkah di tangga diikuti Kim Jongin di belakangnya, selagi berpikir mungkin nanti Kyungsoo akan marah karena ia telah membawa Profesor itu.

Minseok menghela napas begitu berdiri di depan pintu, lalu menoleh pada Kim Jongin di belakangnya. "Hanya agar anda tahu, dia sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Jadi aku akan bertanya terlebih dahulu apakah dia ingin menemui anda atau tidak."

"Dia akan berkata, tidak." Tegas Kim Jongin.

"Kalau begitu anda bisa datang lain kali." Sulut Minseok mulai kesal.

Kim Jongin menunduk menghela napas frustrasi, lalu mengangkat wajah menatap Minseok. "Namamu Minseok, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Namun Minseok bungkam karena terkejut Kim Jongin bahkan mengetahui namanya.

"Profesor Suho juga yang memberitahuku." Ujarnya. "Minseok, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat ini adalah karena aku, jadi aku ingin memperbaikinya atau dia akan mengurung diri selamanya di sini dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya di Universitas." Jelas Kim Jongin.

Minseok diam berpikir, lalu ia menatap Kim Jongin, "Biarkan aku bertanya dulu." Tuturnya kemudian.

Kim Jongin mengangguk menyerah sembari mengangkat tangan menunjuk pintu memberi isyarat mempersilahkan Minseok melakukan sesuai keinginannya.

" _Sir?"_ Minseok memanggil diiringi ketukan pintu.

" _Sir?_ " Sela Kim Jongin heran sembari berbisik.

Minseok menoleh pada Kim Jongin. "Ada yang aneh dengan panggilan itu?" Tanyanya tajam,

"Hanya saja itu terdengar tidak cocok dengan wajah Kyungsoo." Jawab Kim Jongin membela diri.

Minseok mendengus kesal. Tidak bisakah Profesor itu tidak meributkan hal kecil?

Sekali lagi Minseok memanggil sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo namun tak ada jawaban. Dan ia mengulanginya.

Hening. Masih tak ada jawaban.

Minseok menoleh pada Kim Jongin, "Dia jarang sekali bisa tidur, jadi mungkin sekarang dia sedang tidur."

"Bisakah kau mencobanya sekali lagi?" Mohon Kim Jongin.

Minseok berdecak namun ia mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. " _Sir_?"

Hening...

"Ya, Minseok?"

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar jawaban dari suara serak Kyungsoo di dalam, yang membuat Minseok merasa bersalah telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu tapi seorang Profesor bernama Kim Jongin datang ingin bertemu denganmu." Tukas Minseok. Ragu ia melanjutkan "Dan dia sedang di sini bersamaku sekaran—"

Kalimat Minseok tertahan saat mendengar suara gaduh langkah kaki yang sedang berlari dari dalam kamar loteng, dan ia tertegun semakin bingung saat melihat Kim Jongin dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar itu seakan sudah membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

 **.**

 **—*—**

 **.**

Nama pria itu, menarik paksa kesadarannya saat ia baru saja membuka mata, mengabaikan rasa pening di kepala, tak mempedulikan rambut yang acak dan piama birunya yang basah oleh keringat, ia tergesa turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu. Ia harus cepat mengunci pintu kamarnya sebelum menjawab Minseok, karena jika mengingat bagaimana sifat Profesor Kim maka sudah pasti dia akan membuka pintu kamarnya dan memaksa menemuinya begitu mendengar jawaban _tidak_ darinya. Ia baru saja menyentuh kunci di pintu, sebelum pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan cepat hingga ia refleks mundur. Kyungsoo terpaku menatap Kim Jongin dengan ekspresi terkejut saat pria itu masuk ke dalam lalu mengunci pintu.

 _Ia tak bisa lari_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Minseok sembari menggedor pintu. " _Sir_ , kau tidak apa-apa?!" Serunya panik.

Kyungsoo terjebak dalam keterkejutan, seruan Minseok tak mencapai pendengarannya. Ia hanya mematung memaku tatapan pada pria yang berdiri di belakang pintu.

"Kau harus menjawabnya." Tegur Profesor Kim pada Kyungsoo.

Dan kesadarannya kembali, Kyungsoo terkesiap setelah akhirnya menyadari seruan panik Minseok. Kemudian ia menatap Kim Jongin sembari menjawab Minseok. "Aku baik-baik saja, Minseok. Jangan khawatir."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, sebelum kembali menjawab, "Tidak."

"Apa aku harus menunggu di sini? Agar jika Profesor brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu padamu aku bisa langsung mendobrak pintu ini." Kekhawatiran masih terdengar dari intonasi suara Minseok, dan Kyungsoo mengerti dia sungguh khawatir, bagaimanapun Profesor Kim adalah orang asing bagi Minseok.

"Tidak perlu, Minseok. Aku mengenalnya." Tanggap Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu berteriaklah jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan segera datang."

Kyungsoo mengiyakan dalam gumaman lantang, kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki Minseok pergi menuruni tangga. Sementara Kim Jongin mengernyit tak suka.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kim Minseok." Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Yang ku tanyakan adalah apa hubunganmu dengannya. Kenapa dia bersikap sangat protektif terhadapmu?"

Bola mata Kyungsoo berputar ke samping menyadari kecemburuan Profesor Kim, ia berbalik lalu beranjak duduk di sisi ranjang, ketegangan yang ia rasakan berubah menjadi rasa lelah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, Profesor Kim. Jadi kumohon pergilah."

"Apa kau pikir akan semudah itu?" Tuntutnya.

 _Tentu saja tidak._ Profesor Kim tak akan semudah itu pergi setelah dia berhasil memerangkap dirinya di tempat persembunyiannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya menahan diri selama sepuluh hari untuk tidak menemuimu? Aku bahkan berusaha keras bersabar menghadapi Minseok yang berusaha menghalangiku untuk bertemu denganmu." Ujar Profesor Kim. Kegusaran terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Kau tahu apa yang terlintas di dalam benakku?" Lanjutnya. "Aku cukup gila untuk berpikir akan menghancurkan tempat ini hanya untuk membuatmu keluar dari persembunyianmu, Kyungsoo." Ujar Profesor Kim frustrasi dalam suara lantang.

Kyungsoo tertunduk diam, untuk pertama kalinya menyaksikan Profesor Kim menjadi begitu emosional dan kehilangan ketenangannya. Ia sangat memahaminya karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sakit di dada membuatnya sesak bernapas. Rapuh. Ia menjadi rapuh. Penderitaan Kim Jongin membuatnya rapuh. Sakit yang dirasakan Kim Jongin juga menyakitinya.

Profesor Kim beranjak mendekat, kemudian berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, meraih ke dua tangannya lalu menggenggamnya erat selagi mendongak memandang sendu pada Kyungsoo. "Aku juga tersesat." Lirihnya. "Bagaimana pun aku berpikir, aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban agar semua ini berjalan baik. Aku terjebak di dalam situasi tidak bisa memutuskan, tetapi aku tidak sanggup menghadapi situasi saat kau selalu menghindariku. Lalu ketika aku bermaksud menunjukkan perasaanku, perasaan ketika aku takut kehilanganmu, ketika aku cemburu, ketika aku gelisah saat kau memalingkan mata dariku, bahkan ketika aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bahagia saat kau di dekatku, agar kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan padamu, agar kau tidak meninggalkanku, aku justru berakhir dengan menyakitimu."

Mata terpaut dalam tatapan lekat yang dalam, menyelami pikiran satu sama lain yang kemudian disadari bahwa pikiran mereka bak sebuah cermin yang sama-sama melukiskan keputusasaan. Profesor Kim menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo semakin erat. "Aku menyadari setiap sikapku yang membuatmu terluka, walau begitu aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah kasar, berusaha mengais sisa tekad yang telah tercerai menjadi kepingan halus. Dan itu menyakitinya ketika ia mencoba mendorong Kim Jongin menjauh saat dia sudah seratus langkah menguasai hatinya. Itu sangat melukainya. Karena Kim Jongin juga akan terluka. "Sejak awal aku memang bukan milikmu." Gemingnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku." Sergah Profesor Kim putus asa. "Jika dengan kau menjadi milikku aku tidak akan kehilanganmu, maka jadilah milikku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit pada sikap persisten Profesor Kim. "Aku tidak bis—"

"Kenapa?" Sela Profesor Kim, menuntut.

"Karena aku mengetahui semuanya."

"Semuanya?" Profesor Kim bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Apakah kau berbicara tentang kau yang bisa melihat takdir, lagi?" Lanjutnya terkelu seolah Kyungsoo berbicara omong kosong.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia yakin jauh di dalam hati Profesor Kim, dia menyadari bahwa ia tak berbohong atau mengada-ada, tetapi karena logikanya tak bisa menerima hal itu, maka Profesor Kim memilih untuk tak mempercayainya. Karenanya ia tak bisa memaksa Profesor Kim untuk mempercayai apa yang tidak bisa dia percayai.

"Aku berbicara tentang aku yang dengan tidak sengaja melihat cincin yang kau simpan di dalam saku celanamu." Elak Kyungsoo, kemudian.

Suasana menjadi hening.

Terdiam.

Tetapi reaksi datar Profesor Kim yang tidak terkejut seolah dia sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang dia sembunyikan, membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku untuk meninggalkan semuanya." Pinta Profesor Kim dalam tautan mata yang mengikat lekat pada Kyungsoo.

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut sarat bertanya. Terlebih, karena ia tak menemukan keraguan dalam sorot mata Profesor Kim. Dan suaranya tegas tanpa kebimbangan. Hanya ada...keputusasaan yang dalam.

"Bantu aku memutuskan, dan aku akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan."

 _Lalu apa? Kau akan meninggalkan semuanya dan datang padaku kemudian kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya?_

Mudah saja ia meminta hal itu, ketika tak ada rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya sekalipun bila ada wanita yang akan menangis karena keegoisan mereka, sebab ia juga menginginkan Kim Jongin. Namun begitu ia tak bisa melakukannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa membiarkan Profesor Kim menjadi seperti Ayahnya yang telah meninggalkan Ibunya demi wanita takdirnya. Bukan rasa bersalah pada orang-orang di dalam hidup Profesor Kim yang menahan Kyungsoo berlaku egois, tetapi situasi yang mengingatkan dirinya pada Ayahnya, pada _pahlawan_ yang meninggalkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo termenung dalam renungan. Apa yang terjadi detik itu antara dirinya dengan Profesor Kim, tiba-tiba menciptakan ilusi skematis yang melakonkan sebuah skenario antara Ayahnya dengan wanita takdirnya saat Ayahnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Ibunya. Ia merasa tengah dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama seperti yang dialami Ayahnya. Dan begitu juga dengan Ayahnya, sekalipun dia berusaha melawan takdir, benang merah tetap mengikatnya erat pada wanita takdirnya, sehingga tak segan meninggalkan segalanya. Seperti halnya Profesor Kim saat ini.

Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo semakin suram, ia tak bisa menepis ilusi yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kyungsoo." Tegur Profesor Kim.

Kyungsoo menunduk, memandang Profesor Kim lama, memperhatikan wajahnya dengan saksama. Lalu ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria itu, kemudian merengkuh wajah Profesor Kim ke dalam ke dua telapak tangannya sembari memutuskan ; Profesor Kim tak boleh mengambil langkah seperti yang dipilih Ayahnya. Dan ia sendiri juga tak akan menjadi seperti wanita takdir Ayahnya.

Kyungsoo menarik wajah Profesor Kim, perlahan membawanya bersandar di dadanya. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam ceruk leher Profesor Kim.

 _Cinta yang kau miliki untuk dia adalah cinta yang murni dari seorang pria kepada wanita. Sedangkan cintamu padaku adalah manipulasi dari benang merah pengikat takdir._

 _Bila demikian apakah cinta yang telah mengakar kuat di antara kita berarti palsu? Apakah itu hanya fatamorgana?_

 _Gunting hitam pemotong benang merah menyimpan jawabannya._

 _Karenanya,_

 _Wahai engkau, takdir... kau tawarkan aku dua jalan bercabang yang tak mungkin kutapakkan kaki di keduanya sekaligus, dan aku tak yakin dewi fortuna menyertai dalam pilihanku._

 _Jadi, kumohon. Perkenankan aku dicintai._

 _Perkenankan aku mencintai._

 _Berikan aku kesempatan untuk melihat lagi apa itu bahagia,_

 _ **...sebentar saja.**_

Di antara secuil asa yang terpercik, air mata menggenang dalam diam lalu jatuh dari kelopak mata, menyampaikan pada dia sesak sedu tak terbendung melalui basahnya air mata di bahunya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo larut meratapi keadaan.

 _ **Takdir.**_ Pilihan, proses negoisasi, yang memporandakan hidupnya.

 _ **Cinta**_. Satu kata sederhana yang begitu mudah menghancurkan jiwanya. Kau tersenyum kala dia tersenyum. Kau terluka saat dia terluka. Kau tersiksa bila tak bisa bersamanya. Itu sudah hukum cinta.

Dan cinta yang diberikan takdir padanya, bak sebutir pil ekstasi mengandung zat adiktif yang memacu timbulnya perasaan senang, gembira, dan riang luar biasa, namun kemudian meremukkan secara perlahan.

Keputusan sudah mencapai final. Pilihan sudah ditentukan. Kyungsoo tersenyum ironi.

Lama, keduanya di posisi tetap, tenggelam dalam sunyi. Sementara Profesor Kim terpaku, pandangan mata sendu mencerminkan kesedihan selagi mengetahui Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, sebelum kemudian memegang ke dua pundak Kyungsoo sembari menarik diri saat tak merasakan tangisannya lagi. Lalu ia mendonggak memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sembab.

"Dulu sekali, selama masa sulit kehidupan kami, Ibuku sering menangis dengan memelukku. Yang bisa kulakukan saa itu hanya menunggu sampai tangisnya berhenti, karena aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Ujar Profesor Kim dengan nada menyesal.

Senyum terukir tipis di bibir Kyungsoo ketika melihat ekspresi gusar Profesor Kim. Ia mengetahui pasti bahwa Profesor Kim yang sesungguhnya memiliki pribadi kaku. Ia pun mengerti jika kali ini dia juga merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena aku juga benci hal-hal dramatis. Dan ini memalukan." Tanggap Kyungsoo sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan Profesor Kim untuk menyembunyikan warna matanya yang memerah.

Sebagai seorang pria, menjadi melankolis tidak membuat Kyungsoo senang, karenanya ia selalu menghindari satu-satunya hal yang dengan mudah membuatnya menangis, yaitu melihat takdir kelam orang lain, dengan cara mengasingkan diri dari dunia, sebab penglihatannya hanya bisa melihat tragedi. Namun kehadiran Profesor Kim membuat segalanya semakin rumit, kala dia membuat dirinya mulai menangisi takdirnya sendiri.

Tangan terangkat menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya kembali menatap padanya. "Pria menangis tidak menjadikan kita seperti seorang perempuan," Ucapnya.

"Kau pernah menangis?"

"Sering." Jawab Profesor Kim selagi pikirannya mengintip kembali lembaran masa lalu."Setelah Ayahku meninggalkan kami, aku sering menangis diam-diam dari Ibu meskipun saat itu aku sudah remaja."

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut mengisyaratkan tanya.

"Itu bukan cerita yang menyenangkan dan sudah berlalu sangat lama, Ibu dan aku sekarang sudah bahagia." Respon Profesor Kim sembari tersenyum.

Namun ekspresi murung kembali terukir di wajah Kyungsoo, bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak Ayah yang telah meninggalkan anaknya di dunia ini?

"Jangan menghindariku. " Sela Profesor Kim, menepis lamunan Kyungsoo.

Ia terdiam sembari memandang wajah Profesor Kim yang menunjukkan kesungguhannya. Lalu ia mengangguk setelahnya. Dan Profesor Kim tersenyum sumringah, senyum lebar yang menginterpretasikan kebahagiaan. Kemudian dalam diam, Kyungsoo melirik ke luar jendela kaca, melihat pada bulu-bulu hitam yang berjatuhan dari atas, lalu ia beralih menatap gunting hitam di meja dekat jendela,

 _ **Sebentar saja.**_

 **.**

 **—*—**

 **.**

Ketika malam mulai larut, semua kenangan lalu ikut turut, menyisakan serpihan buram yang carut marut, sementara lengan panjang merengkuh posesif mencoba menghalau segala kalut. Pelukan erat membawa Kyungsoo tenggelam ke dada kerasnya, menikmati saat-saat di mana hanya ada _aku_ dan _dia_. Sepakat untuk apatis pada segala sesuatu selain mereka, dan meninggalkan semua beban di belakang sana. Ranjang tua yang sempit berderit kala dua pasang kaki berbelit saling menumpu, bergerak mencari kehangatan pada kulit satu sama lain. Dada bergetar ketika terkekeh, menertawakan kekonyolan tingkah mereka sendiri, sebelum terdengar suara ketukan pintu, dan helaan napas terusik terlepas dari bibir Kim Jongin.

"Itu Minseok." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Dia pasti khawatir."

Kyungsoo hendak melepaskan lingkaran lengan Profesor Kim dari tubuhnya, namun Profesor Kim menahannya. "Aku yang akan membukanya, dan menjelaskan padanya." Ujarnya, kemudian melepaskan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bangun mengikuti Profesor Kim yang turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Karena aku merasa telah memperdayanya. Jika aku yang menjelaskannya langung, kurasa dia akan memaafkanku." Jawabnya sebelum kemudian membuka pintu.

Namun apa yang terjadi tidak seperti yang Profesor Kim bayangkan, begitu bertatap muka dengan Minseok, sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam pipi kirinya dengan keras hingga ia terdorong ke belakang, yang membuat Kyungsoo terpaku karena efek kejut.

Pria bermata sipit itu menatap penuh kemarahan pada Profesor Kim yang tengah meringis memegangi pipinya. "Akan kupotong penismu jika kau berani melakukan hal seperti ini lagi." Geramnya.

Profesor Kim memandang bingung padanya, ia tak marah, namun ia tak mengerti mengapa pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu harus semarah itu.

Mengabaikan Profesor Kim, raut wajah Minseok berubah lembut dalam satu detik saat kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Aku pulang dulu, _sir_. Pastikan kau menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu." Ujarnya, dan tanpa menunggu respon Kyungsoo, ia mendegus pada Profesor Kim sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Profesor Kim tertegun memandang ke arah pintu, kemudian menyentuh bibirnya, tak ada luka, mungkin hanya akan lebam nantinya.

" _Pffft. Hhahahaa...hahahahaa!_ "

Profesor Kim terlonjak, mendengar gelak tawa yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan ruangan, mengagetkannya yang kemudian memandang dengan heran, pada Kyungsoo yang tertawa.

"Kau tertawa?" Tuntut Profesor Kim berpura-pura kesal.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menyipit hingga hampir terpejam selagi memegangi perutnya yang sakit hingga ia berjongkok karena berusaha menahan tawa, yang kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi kekehan geli. Itu lucu baginya melihat Profesor Kim yang hanya terpaku menghadapi kemarahan Minseok.

Kekehan Kyungsoo terhenti saat kemudian menyadari suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi sunyi. Ia mendongak untuk memastikan Profesor Kim masih berada di sana, namun ia bertemu dengan tatapan intens Profesor Kim yang memandang lekat pada dirinya.

"Apa?" Tuntut Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau tertawa, bukan?" Profesor Kim menjawab Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan..

Kyungsoo berdeham gugup lalu ia berdiri. Itu benar, ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa. "Lalu?"

Senyum lebar terukir di bibir Profesor Kim. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa aku sangat menyukai suara tawamu."

Kyungsoo terdiam...

...sejenak, sebelum menjawab. "Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Apa aku akan mendapat ciuman untuk itu?"

Dan kekehan kembali terdengar dari suara lembut Kyungsoo, sebelum terbungkam oleh bibir Profesor Kim yang menyerang dengan kasar, meraup udara yang keluar dari sela bibir ranum Kyungsoo dan memaksanya untuk terbuka, sementara kedua tangan bergerak lamat di pinggang Kyungsoo lalu meluncur ke pantat, memegangnya di sana kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, kedua kaki Kyungsoo segera melingkari pinggang Profesor Kim selagi tautan bibir semakin dalam, dan tangan Kyungsoo berpegang di lehernya untuk menahan tubuh.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti seorang perempuan." Kyungsoo berbisik di bibir Profesor Kim.

"Aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti seorang perempuan," Balasnya. "Aku memperlakukanmu sebagai kekasih yang ingin kucumbu." Profesor Kim tersenyum sembari membawa Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang lantas membaringkannya di sana.

Derit ranjang berbunyi hanya dengan gerakan kecil. Ia terkurung di antara kungkungan tubuh besar Profesor Kim, mengintimidasi dari atas dirinya dengan aura mendominasi yang membuatnya tunduk tak berdaya. Ciuman dalam membuatnya lemas, Kyungsoo mengambil napas dari hidung saat Profesor Kim menarik lidahnya, membawanya ke dalam mulut lalu disesapnya seperti lidah Kyungsoo adalah permen kapas, dan Kyungsoo berjengit ketika Profesor Kim beralih menjilat bagian bawah lidahnya, merangsang dengan tekanan sensual, kemudian kembali menghisap ujung lidah Kyungsoo sebelum membawa setengahnya ke dalam mulut, erangan frustrasi terlepas, hanya dengan lidahnya Kyungsoo sudah merasa disetubuhi Profesor Kim, ia merasa suhu kulitnya menjadi panas dan ia tersiksa karena sesuatu dari tubuhnya terasa mendesak ingin keluar. Air liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, demikian air mata mengalir ke telinganya, selagi Profesor Kim terus mencumbu lidahnya di dalam mulutnya, lantas Kyungsoo mencengkeram kedua bahu Profesor Kim, mengisyaratkan putus asa atas buncahan rasa yang ingin meledak, berharap Profesor Kim menolongnya untuk melepaskannya dari rasa tersiksa namun nikmat dalam bersamaan yang tak bisa ia tahan lebih lama. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang sudah membuatnya frustrasi kala Profesor Kim mulai menggesekkan tonjolan keras yang membengkak di antara selangkangannya dengan milik Profesor Kim yang juga tak kalah mengeras. Mata terpejam, lidah terlepas dari cumbuan bibir Profesor Kim saat desahan puas mengalun dari tenggorokan Kyungsoo, selagi merasakan gesekkan ke atas dan ke bawah dengan intens meskipun kulit terhalang celana yang mereka pakai. Profesor Kim menjilat sepanjang pipi Kyungsoo hingga ke lehernya, mencari titik sensitif untuk memberikan pelepasan yang Kyungsoo inginkan, sementara gerak pinggangnya terus menginvasi, menekan, menggesek, cepat namun konstan, hingga ia merasakan tubuh kecil di bawahnya menegang dengan suara geraman tertahan di dada sebelum bergetar dalam pelepasannya. Kyungsoo ejakulasi.

Profesor Kim menahan tubuhnya dengan siku selagi menunduk menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah mengatur napas di bawahnya, jari terulur menyeka keringat di keningnya, menjelajah turun ke pipi yang bersemu merah, lalu ke bibirnya yang membengkak basah. Ekspresi melukiskan kekaguman, padanya yang memperlihatkan sebuah keindahan yang eksotis. Mata Profesor Kim beralih ke selangkangan Kyungsoo, lalu ia menarik celana piamanya ke bawah bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya. Basah, dan lengket, namun erotis. Pemandangan itu semakin membangkitkan gairahnya, menjadikannya semakin antusias untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi dan menenggelamkannya dalam kenikmatan bersama dengan dirinya. Perasaan itu membuat Profesor Kim tersenyum heran, seorang pria melihat tubuh pria lain telanjang itu hal lazim, tetapi dari sekian tubuh pria yang pernah ia lihat kenapa hanya tubuh Kyungsoo yang memiliki efek rangsang terhadap dirinya? Inikah stimulasi dari perasaan yang disebut cinta meskipun dia adalah seorang pria? Kyungsoo adalah pria pertamanya, semua yang terjadi dan apa yang dirasakannya adalah hal baru baginya, tentu saja demikian pula dengan Kyungsoo.

Profesor Kim memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sembari menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya, menciuminya, menjilati telinganya, namun ia terpaku begitu menyadari tak ada respon dari Kyungsoo, hingga detik kemudian justru terdengar dengkuran halus, lantas ia menarik diri dan kembali tertegun melihat Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata dengan wajah menunjukkan ekspresi tenang. Dia tertidur. Dengan sangat pulas.

Profesor Kim terkekeh kecil sembari menggeleng tak habis pikir bagaimana Kyungsoo tertidur dalam situasi seperti itu. Lalu ia mencium keningnya sebelum berguling ke samping dan berbaring di sisi Kyungsoo. Ia melihat jarum jam di dinding kayu telah menunjuk angka sebelas, helaan napas bernada lelah terlepas, malam sunyi membuatnya berpikir dalam, tentang bagaimana ia harus mengatasi ereksinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **To be continue...**

 _090917 | 2304_

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTE :**

 **1.** Mmmm. .. Saya gak suka ff sad ending *ngode sambil nyengir bebek*

 **2.** Semua pertanyaan tentang takdir kyungsoo, jongin, dan bahkan chanyeol akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter xixixiiii

Terimakasih sudah membaca...

See you,

Regard : **Lien.**

 **.**


	7. CH7 - Part6 : Untold

**Red VOID**

 **CH** **7**

* * *

 **Part 6 : _UNTOLD_**

 _There was hope and intoxication_

 _Now all things are hallucination_

 _Two beautiful soul who_

 _Shared a dream together_

 _None of them knew_

 _When it got shattered._

 _—Richa Sahay_

* * *

—*—

 _Warna jingga menyala dari pembakaran kayu di dalam perapian, terpias pada dinding ruang keluarga di sebuah rumah sederhana yang jauh dari kebisingan kota, memberikan kehangatan yang nyaman di awal musim gugur pada keluarga kecil yang tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Gelak tawa riang seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun, terdengar hingga ke luar rumah, selagi berbaring bercanda ria di atas karpet lantai yang hangat bersama sang Ayah sementara Ibu melipat baju di sofa, memperhatikan kedua jagoannya sembari sesekali ikut melepas tawa._

 _Kemudian anak laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri Ibunya selagi berseru antusias_ _"Ibu, kata Ayah, Ibu bisa menirukan suara gajah, aku ingin mendengarnya aku ingin mendengarnya!"_

 _Sang Ibu tampak terkejut, lalu mendelik pada suaminya yang kemudian tergelak berguling di lantai. "Ibu tidak bisa, sayang." Jawabnya pada si anak._

 _"Bohong, Ibu sangat mahir melakukannya." Sela sang Ayah, merasa tak puas mengerjai istrinya, ia memprovokasi anaknya._

 _"Tidak, sayang, Ayah lah yang berbohong." Balas sang Ibu sembari melempar tatapan tajam memberi peringatan pada suami yang tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan ancamannya namun justru melempar kedipan mata genit sebagai balasan._

 _Kening anak laki-laki itu bertaut melihat perdebatan kekanakan Ayah dan Ibunya, "Tapi...Ayah tidak pernah berbohong, Ibu." Ujarnya dengan bibir ditekuk._

 _Sang Ibu terhenyak melihat respon serius anaknya, lalu memandang dengan mata sendu, mendramatisir keadaan— "Jadi maksudnya, Ibu yang berbohong? Ah kau membuat Ibu sedih..."— berusaha mendapat simpati anaknya di balik senyum licik pada suaminya._

 _"Tidak, tidak... Ibu juga tidak berbohong, maafkan aku, Ibu." Dan sang anak mengambil umpan, membuat sang Ibu memberikan seringai kemenangan pada suaminya._

 _"Curang." Rajuk sang Ayah sembari berbaring miring memunggungi istri dan anaknya, sebelum kemudian merasakan pelukan dari tangan mungil anaknya dan tangan lembut istrinya dari belakang, lalu gelak tawa lepas seirama mengalun dalam kemas sebuah makna yang disebut bahagia._

Langit-langit loteng terlihat buram sebab genang air mata di pelupuk, menyisakan luka di awal pagi yang telah terbentang memancarkan sinar hangatnya ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela kaca. Kenangan kusam dari kebahagiaan semu di masa kecil yang ikut larut dalam mimpi, membuat ia enggan untuk keluar dari balut selimut sebelum syaraf otak menyodorkan petikan peristiwa tadi malam dalam seikat fragmen yang masih sangat segar, lantas seperti mengalami pengulangan yang nyata, sebuah ilustrasi berputar dalam benak, menyeret waktu berjalan mundur dan berhenti di saat ketika Profesor Kim masuk ke kamarnya, lalu cuplikan itu bergerak maju, dan maju...

 _"Ah,"_ Desah Kyungsoo, menyeka sisa jejak air mata lalu mengubur wajah ke dalam bantal-, tiba-tiba ia tidak siap dengan perubahan yang terjadi.

"Kau menderita _Dysania?"_

Refleks tubuh berjengit, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala untuk melihat ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara Profesor Kim. Pria berkulit senada cokelat tembaga itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, mengenakan kaus putih berukuran besar namun menjadi kecil di tubuhnya —yang Kyungsoo ketahui kaus itu adalah miliknya, tetapi untuk bagian bawah sepertinya Profesor Kim tak menemukan ukuran celana yang pas di lemarinya, karena itu dia tetap menggunakan celana yang dipakai sejak tadi malam, atau mungkin sudah sejak kemarin. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan menemukannya, karena perbedaan tinggi dan ukuran tubuh yang cukup signifikan.

Menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh, Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya, "Ini pertama kali kau melihatku bangun di tempat tidur dan kau sudah bertanya apa aku menderita Dysania, Profesor Kim— _ugh..."_ dan seketika menggeram kecil merasakan sedikit nyeri di antara selangkangan bagian belakang begitu ia dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau menangis?" Di samping ranjang, Profesor Kim berdiri, meraih pipi Kyungsoo ke dalam telapak tangan kala menyadari sembab di matanya.

Senyum kaku sebagai reaksi menyertai jawaban Kyungsoo. "Hanya sedikit bermimpi buruk." Ujarnya. Lalu ragu ia memandang Profesor Kim, dan Profesor Kim menangkapnya dengan ganjil.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Deham kecil mencerminkan kegugupan Kyungsoo, ketika ia juga menyadari bahwa piama yang dipakainya sekarang, bukanlah piama yang sama dengan yang digunakannya tadi malam. "Apa...kau mengganti piamaku?"

"Ya," Jawaban lugas dengan raut wajah bingung dan tampak polos Profesor Kim, tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo merasa seakan ia telah menyudutkan seorang pria tak berdosa.

Profesor Kim terkekeh kecil, tiba-tiba, yang mengundang kerutan bingung di kening Kyungsoo kali ini. "Aku harus mengganti piamamu karena kupikir kau tidak akan nyaman tidur dengan piama lengke— " Sigap tangan Kyungsoo menutup mulut Profesor Kim dengan tangannya sebelum Profesor itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hanya...karena...

"...aku belum terbiasa." Kyungsoo melepas tangannya dari mulut Profesor Kim.

"Dengan?"

"Dengan perubahan sikap, dan obrolan kita."

Profesor Kim duduk di sisi ranjang, tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, "Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi kita bisa menjalaninya dengan perlahan."

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Profesor Kim lekat, sebelum membalas senyumnya. Sembari beranjak turun dari ranjang, Kyungsoo memegangi pantatnya sembari bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?"

"Seharusnya terjadi. Jika kau tidak tertidur."

Ia menoleh pada Profesor Kim yang memberinya tatapan menyalahkan. Bola mata merengsek ke samping "Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan obrolan ini."

"Padahal aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu." Lagi-lagi dengan wajah polos yang kini sangat terlihat dibuat-buat, Profesor Kim menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kepala selagi beranjak ke arah pintu, selama berjalan menuruni tangga, ia terus berpikir benarkah tadi malam tidak terjadi apa-apa? Mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman di bagian bawahnya. Di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang intim melebihi dari yang sudah terjadi tadi malam karena nyeri yang ia rasakan hanya sedikit, dan nyeri itu pun hilang begitu ia berendam air hangat di kamar mandi.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Kyungsoo melihat Profesor Kim menyiapkan sesuatu di ruang kerjanya, ia mengurungkan diri untuk naik ke kamarnya lalu menghampiri Profesor Kim.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya _muffin,_ roti, susu dan _pumpkin spice latte."_ Jawab Profesor Kim. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan bahan-bahan makanan di dapurmu, kita juga tidak memiliki waktu berbelanja dan memasak sebelum waktu sarapan pagi akan lewat, jadi aku keluar membeli ini, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka." Profesor Kim menggaruk tengkuknya, tanpa sadar. Beberapa terakhir Kyungsoo menyadari kebiasaan itu dilakukan Profesor Kim ketika sedang bingung atau gugup.

Kyungsoo mengambil duduk di sisi berseberangan dengan Profesor Kim, lalu mengambil sendok kemudian mencicipi muffin berwarna cokelat dengan taburan sesuatu yang renyah yang Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu namanya. "Aku tidak pemilih dalam hal makanan. Aku juga tidak memiliki bahan makanan karena aku tidak bisa memasak, tapi biasanya Minseok menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan di dapur dan memasak untukku, hanya saja karena akhir-akhir ini toko sedang sangat sibuk, jadi dia tidak sempat mengurus hal-hal di dapur. Jika sudah begitu, kami hanya akan memesan makanan. Para karyawan di sini juga selalu makan di luar jika sudah waktunya makan siang." Di luar sadar, Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa henti, namun tersadar saat melihat Profesor Kim diam memandanginya. "Ah, aku membicarakan hal yang membosankan. Maaf."

"Tidak tidak, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Ada banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui tentang kehidupanmu, dan mendengarmu berbicara banyak hal tentang dirimu itu membuatku sangat senang. Sadar atau tidak, kau sangat pendiam dan tertutup, jadi saat kau mulai banyak berbicara, itu membuatku terpaku. Kau terlihat seperti bocah polos yang manis." Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah Profesor Kim, dan berubah gelak tawa kala melihat tatapan tajam tak terima Kyungsoo atas kalimat terakhirnya.

Mengobrol, bercanda, tertawa, bersama Profesor Kim adalah hal yang sangat baru bagi Kyungsoo, hari dimana Profesor Kim resmi masuk dan menjadi bagian hidupnya. Pagi yang berlalu dengan damai dan menyenangkan, setidaknya sebelum lima menit ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah kantong plastik putih di atas meja.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak panjang berwarna cokelat yang bertuliskan _'Lube'_ di bagian luar, sejenak memperhatikannya bingung. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang lain berwarna biru bertuliskan _'Rubber'_ di bagian sisi pojok atas kotak itu dengan huruf abjad kecil namun mencolok dengan warna tulisannya yang merah terang. Mulanya Kyungsoo tak mengetahui apa benda itu namun ia cukup tertegun saat memeriksa isinya hingga membuat telinganya memerah.

Kala mendengar pintu kamar dibuka, Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengangkat kotak itu sejajar dengan wajah Profesor Kim yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kukira seseorang telah berkata kalau kita akan menjalaninya perlahan."

Nada menginterogasi Kyungsoo, mengundang tawa ringan Profesor Kim, ia menghampiri dan mengambil kotak biru dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Elaknya. "Tapi kukira juga seseorang tadi malam tidak keberatan jika melangkah lebih jauh?" Godanya sembari meletakkan dua kotak itu ke dalam laci meja Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Suara tegas yang justru menyiratkan keraguan dalam raut wajah Kyungsoo, tidak cukup meyakinkan Profesor Kim.

"Tidak?"

"Tidak." Kali ini Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan, menghindari mata Profesor Kim.

 _"Hmm,,_ walaupun sekarang kau bilang iya, aku juga tidak akan melakukannya." Profesor Kim duduk di kursi depan meja, mendongak melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan luka dari kalimat Profesor Kim. Mengapa? Apa karena ia adalah seorang pria? Apakah Profesor Kim telah menyesali sesuatu setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Apa—

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sela Profesor Kim.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau melakukannya?" Sergah Kyungsoo.

Helaan napas berat Profesor Kim kemudian seolah menjadi ribuan jarum yang menusuk tubuhnya sekaligus. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup dan ekspresinya berubah muram.

"Karena kau belum siap."

"Jika sekarang aku berkata aku sudah siap apa kau akan melakukannya?" Tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Jika tidak menahan diri, mungkin Kyungsoo akan benar-benar menangis, bukan karena sangat ingin 'melakukannya', tetapi entah mengapa Profesor Kim seolah telah menolaknya, seolah Profesor itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaan terhadap dirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Profesor Kim menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Dengar," Ujar Profesor Kim, menatap Kyungsoo sembari melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Terlihat jelas bahwa sekarang kau meragukanku tapi apapun yang kau pikirkan saat ini, kupastikan bukan itu alasannya. Kau, hanya belum siap, aku tidak menolakmu dan tidak akan pernah menolakmu. Jika kupikir kau sudah siap, maka aku akan memberitahumu dan aku akan menghargai keputusanmu jika kau ingin melakukannya atau tidak."

"Mengapa aku siap atau tidak kau yang memutuskan."

"Karena aku yang tahu."

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo menggambarkan kebingungannya.

"Lagi pula, bukankah aku yang seharusnya sedih sekarang? Pertama kau menolakku, dan kedua kau meragukanku. Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?" Berbalik Profesor Kim yang menuntut dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus menjelaskannya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menolakmu, aku hanya...hanya bingung. Bagiku, kehadiranmu masih terasa canggung." Kyungsoo tertunduk, memegangi kaus Profesor Kim dengan berharap bahwa perasaannya akan tersampaikan. "Kim Jongin yang sebelum menerobos ke dalam kamar ini dan Kim Jongin yang sesudah menerobos ke kamar ini, mereka berbeda dengan status berbeda. Aku masih merasa asing dengan Kim Jongin yang sekarang memelukku di pangkuannya."

Profesor Kim tersenyum mendengar pelabelan dirinya terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut ia menarik leher Kyungsoo kemudian berkata, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Dan Kyungsoo mencium Profesor Kim lebih dulu tanpa menjawabnya dalam rangkaian atau sebuah kalimat. Inisiatif pertama Kyungsoo yang sesaat mengejutkan Profesor Kim namun segera menenggelamkan diri dalam kelembutan bibir Kyungsoo yang menciumnya dengan kaku, sangat terlihat bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman dalam sebuah hubungan. Ia merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukan, menyelam lebih dalam ke dalam kenikmatan yang ditawarkan bibir ranumnya. Mengecup kenyalnya seolah di sana tersimpan sari yang begitu manis dan tak akan pernah habis.

—

* * *

—

Malam kian petang. Lampu-lampu neon di sisi setiap jalan menyala satu persatu, mengundang kupu-kupu malam menghampiri dan terbang berkepak-kepak di bawah cahaya. Di bagian semak-semak yang gelap, kunang-kunang menebar pesonanya dengan cahaya hijau yang berkedip-kedip. Tak seperti di pusat kota, letak toko bunga berada cukup jauh dari keramaian, sehingga suasana malam menjadi sangat tenang, menyegarkan tubuh penat setelah bekerja seharian. Kyungsoo mendorong pintu toko, membuat lonceng yang tergantung di atasnya berbunyi, Minseok dan beberapa karyawannya menoleh padanya dan mengucapkan selamat datang, lalu melanjutkan merapikan toko yang sebentar lagi akan di tutup.

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat? Ini sudah pukul sembilan." Minseok menyodorkan sebuah pot yang ditanami sebuah pohon bunga berkelopak warna putih dengan kuning di bagian tengah, pada Kyungsoo. "Letakkan ini di loteng, supaya mengusir serangga dan energi buruk di kamarmu."

Kyungsoo menerimanya sembari tersenyum kecil menangkap sarkasme Minseok, Profesor Kim pasti sudah berada di kamarnya. "Profesor Luhan memiliki banyak pekerjaan di laboratorium, aku harus membantu untuk menyelesaikan." Ia berjalan hendak masuk ke ruang kerjanya sebelum menyadari keberadaan beberapa bunga baru di rak kayu. "Hari ini hari pengiriman?"

"Ya. Ada beberapa bunga impor baru. Sebagian masih berada di gudang untuk perawatan." Jawab Minseok, melepaskan celemek merahnya lalu melipatnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap bunga di pot yang dipegangnya. "Seingatku kita tidak pernah menjual _Gardenia."_

"Aku sengaja membelinya. Sudah kukatakan itu untuk mengusir hal-hal buruk dari kamarmu, _sir."_ Penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya membuat Kyungsoo menyadari satu hal,

"Kau sangat tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku ikut bahagia jika kau bahagia, tapi aku merasa dia hanya akan membawa kemalangan padamu." Meletakkan celemek ke dalam loker yang berderet dengan kasir, Minseok kemudian mengambil tas ransel miliknya. "Aku memang berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa untuk sesekali egois untuk kebahagian kita sendiri, namun jika itu hanya kebahagiaan semu yang direncanakan hanya berlangsung sementara, bukankah itu artinya tidak ada ketulusan di dalamnya?"

Kyungsoo terpaku atas kepekaan Minseok. Terdiam tak menanggapi para karyawan yang berpamitan untuk pulang, ia juga terjebak di dalam kalimatnya.

Pria bermata sipit menghela napas. "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya. "Aku hanya berharap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri, _sir."_

Senyap.

Kyungsoo tertunduk menatap bunga Gardenia, tak mampu membalas Minseok untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Selamat malam, _sir."_

Kyungsoo memandang kepergian Minseok keluar dari pintu toko. Ruangan luas menjadi sunyi, sesaat ia masih mematung di sana, lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja. Menaiki tangga ke atas loteng, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata Minseok, lantas enyah kala ia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat profesor Kim sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku di atas ranjang dengan kaki panjangnya berselonjor hingga hampir mengalahkan panjang kasur. Rambut tampak masih basah menandakan bahwa belum lama dia selesai mandi, kaus abu-abu dan celana piama bermotif kotak-kotak warna merah dan hitam, dipakainya. Profesor Kim melepas kacamata yang digunakannya saat membaca, begitu melihat Kyungsoo masuk melewati pintu, kemudian pandangannya teralih pada bunga Gardenia yang tertanam di pot yang dibawanya,

 _"Secret love."_ Ujar Profesor Kim. _"Untold love."_ Lanjutnya.

Terkekeh Kyungsoo berjalan meletakkan bunga Gardenia di meja samping jendela. "Di antara beberapa makna bunga Gardenia, kau dan Minseok benar-benar memilih makna yang berlawanan."

"Jika dia memberikan bunga itu padamu di saat dia tahu aku ada di sini, tidak heran jika dia memilih arti yang buruk." Senyum profesor Kim melukiskan pengertian, pemakluman yang bijaksana, yang Kyungsoo lihat itu adalah sisi Profesor Kim sebagai seorang pria dewasa.

Meletakkan kacamata dan bukunya di meja kecil dekat ranjang, profesor Kim lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo, menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan ketika genggaman tangannya disambut. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepala di dada Profesor Kim, tempat paling nyaman yang pernah ia rasakan.

Memandang pada seisi ruangan, Kyungsoo melihat kamarnya hampir penuh oleh barang-barang profesor Kim. Lemari pakaian yang sudah tidak muat lagi diisi baju-baju miliknya dan Profesor Kim. Buku-buku tebal bersusun-susun di lantai. Beberapa sepatu berjejer di dekat pintu. Ada banyak lebih dari itu, sejak profesor Kim tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya mengapa kau tidak pulang?" Mencoba membuat pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa, justru suara datar yang keluar, terdengar dingin.

"Kau ingin aku pulang?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi miring, semakin dalam meringkuk ke pelukan Profesor Kim.

"Aku malas mengganti baju karena aku sangat mengantuk." Dengan suara parau, Kyungsoo berkata selagi memejamkan mata.

Profesor Kim menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo perlahan. "Tidurlah." Ujarnya.

Lalu dalam sekejap ia terlelap. Menyerah pada lelahnya tubuh setelah bekerja seharian. Mimpi-mimpi dalam tidur terbentuk dalam sketsa buram, dan acak. Ia bahkan tak tahu itu hal baik atau hal buruk, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing, yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri dari rasa tidak nyaman itu, merengek ketika rasa itu justru terus mengejarnya, enggan melepasnya. Rasa itu nyata, namun juga tidak nyata dalam tidurnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dalam alam tidur.

 _"Ah!"_ Terpekik, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menggetarkan tubuhnya, mengirim gelenyar panas yang membungkus, membuat ia ingin berlari ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Tidak, bukan air kecil, tetapi sesuatu yang lain.

Memaksa mata untuk terbuka, pandangan samar menangkap sebuah wajah tersenyum di atasnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba menjernihkan penglihatan, dan ia mendapatkannya. Profesor Kim. Dia sedang tersenyum lembut menatapnya yang terkungkung di bawahnya.

"Tepat di saat aku menemukan _nya,_ kau terbangun. Setelah selama ini kau hampir tak pernah merespon."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Proses pikirnya membutuhkan waktu untuk menangkap kalimat profesor Kim, setelah tidur lelap sejenak membutakan kesadarannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pandangan lugu yang menyiratkan kebingungannya.

Sesaat profesor Kim diam, tatapan tak lekang dari mata hitam berkilau Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo kembali terpekik, saat sesuatu yang keras bergerak menyentuh dirinya di antara selangkangannya kemudian. Meremas kaus abu-abu profesor Kim, ia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat ke bawah. Rasanya dagunya akan jatuh kala ia melihat situasi dirinya, telanjang, berkeringat, miliknya basah oleh precum yang lengket, dan...dan... Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana menginterpretasikan apa yang ia lihat di bawah sana. Tapi, tiga dari lima jari profesor Kim berada di dalam dirinya. Saat jari-jari itu bergerak, akan menimbulkan reaksi yang hebat dari dirinya diluar kendali, membuatnya memekik mengeluarkan suara asing yang terdengar memalukan di telinganya.

"Apakah...ini yang kau maksud bahwa kau lah yang tahu kapan aku siap atau tidaknya?" Suara serak yang terengah-engah saat ia berbicara, juga membuatnya menyadari penyebabnya. Rasa nikmat. "Karena itu setiap bangun pagi aku merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhku." Ujarnya memberi tatapan menuduh pada Profesor Kim.

Mendekatkan wajah, Profesor Kim mencium ringan bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu menjelajahi ceruk lehernya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil sembari menjawab ; "Karena jika nanti tiba pada saat kita sepakat akan _melakukannya,_ aku tidak ingin kita terburu-buru. Sebab jika melakukannya tanpa persiapan, itu akan menyakiti kita berdua, terutama dirimu. Bagaimana pun, ini pertama kalinya untuk kita berdua."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan halus bibir Profesor Kim. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Luhan memberitahuku."

Ia membuka mata, terkejut. Luhan?

"Jadi Profesor Luhan..."

"Ya." Sela Profesor Kim.

 _Oh._ Ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui jika Profesor Luhan lebih memilih laki-laki sebagai pasangan.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Berhenti menciuminya, Profesor Kim kembali pada mata Kyungsoo, siap mengkonfirmasi jawabannya.

"Setelah sejauh ini?" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku bertanya terlebih dahulu apa kau akan keberatan?"

Memgetahui bahwa Profesor Kim dengan hati-hati mencari jawaban sejati ke dalam dirinya kala dia menatapnya lekat, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Profesor itu tidak pernah dimaksudkan sebagai hal buruk. "Jika itu untuk kebaikan kita, maka tidak."

Lalu merasa puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, Profesor Kim kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo, memyesapnya keras sementara jari-jarinya di dalam Kyungsoo kembali bergerak, mengekplorasi, menekan bagian yang akan membuat Kyungsoo mengejang dengan desahan erotis.

"Jadi... apa...aku belum siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo terengah.

"Setidaknya sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu kupikir kau sudah siap." Jawab Profesor Kim di atas bibir Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi, diam. Termangu. Menatap Kyungsoo dalam, gejolak matanya melukiskan keragu-raguan, sebelum itu sirna kala Kyungsoo menarik kaus Profesor Kim ke kepalanya dan saat terlepas dari tubuhnya, Kyungsoo melemparnya ke lantai kayu kamar loteng. Lantas Profesor Kim bergerak seirama, menurunkan celana piamanya setelah mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam Kyungsoo. Kemudian memposisikan kejantanannya di permukaan pembukaan Kyungsoo yang basah dan kemerah-merahan. Napas memburu, namun ia menahan diri untuk tak terburu-buru langsung mendorong ke dalam Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya.

"Kau benar-benar... masih menanyakannya?" Balas Kyungsoo.

Merasa semua keraguannya telah teratasi, Profesor Kim memegang pinggang Kyungsoo, dalam dorongan lambat ia membawa dirinya masuk, menembus ketatnya Kyungsoo yang ia pikir telah cukup teregang dan pas dengan _miliknya._ Berhenti ketika ia mencapai titik terdalam Kyungsoo, Profesor Kim menatapnya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya memerah, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata yang terpejam, dalam kondisi itu Kyungsoo menjadi sangat seksi hingga membakar hasratnya, namun begitu menimbulkan rasa khawatir. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo menahan sakit. Kemudian ia meraih milik Kyungsoo, mengocoknya lembut untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyungsoo membuka mata.

"Tidak." Sergah Profesor Kim dengan raut wajah khawatir dan bersalah.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau bergerak." Balas Kyungsoo, tersenyum meyakinkan pada kehati-hatian Profesor Kim yang keras kepala.

Meraih bantal lalu meletakkannya di bawah pinggang Kyungsoo, Profesor Kim lantas bergerak, dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan, kemudian ia mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo tidak hanya ingin menghibur dirinya, Kyungsoo sungguh tidak terlihat kesakitan, meremas seprai ranjang sementara bibir ranum terbuka melantunkan desahan nikmat. Profesor Kim tahu kemana ia harus mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memberi kenikmatan lebih pada Kyungsoo, walaupun mulanya sedikit kesulitan menemukannya dibanding saat ia menggunakan jari, tetapi ia mengenainya. Tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat, memandang Profesor Kim di atasnya dengan hasrat yang membuncah, namun Profesor itu masih hanya mendorong ke dalam dirinya dengan perlahan, mengontrol diri seolah takut akan menyakitinya.

"Jangan menahan diri... Kumohon." Tegur Kyungsoo, meraih leher Profesor Kim lalu menarik padanya untuk menciumnya, kesekian kali.

Jawaban Kyungsoo dapatkan, Profesor Kim meraih kedua pahanya, memegangnya lalu mendorongnya hingga lutut menyentuh dadanya, dari posisi itu Profesor Kim dapat melihat dengan jelas pada kejantanannya yang menghujam dalam ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Geraman terlepas dari bibir Profesor Kim yang tertutup rapat saat ia mulai mendorong cepat, ujung kejantanan ia hantamkan pada prostat Kyungsoo sehingga jeritan melengking yang erotis ia dengar dari suaranya. Desahan demi desahan saling bersahutan, bunyi lecek dari basahnya permukaan mulut belakang Kyungsoo membangkitkan hasrat semakin ke ujung. Dinding yang berdenyut dan hangat di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo, berkontrasi setiap ia menghujam, membuat kejantannya terasa dibungkus serta diremas dengan sempurna, menyiksa karena ruang gerak menjadi sempit tetapi nikmat luar biasa ia rasakan.

Air mata tak henti mengalir dari sudut mata Kyungsoo. Ia gemetar di bawah gagahnya tubuh Profesor Kim yang terus menginvasi ke dalam dirinya. Desahan dan jeritan memalukan tak ia pedulikan lagi, terlalu larut tenggelam ke dalam lautan kenikmatan hasrat yang membara. Suara antara pantat dan paha yang saling terbentur, semakin nyaring seiring cepatnya tempo gerak Profesor Kim. Tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong hingga kepala terbentur ke punggung ranjang yang terbuat dari besi, namun Profesor Kim menunduk lalu meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala Kyungsoo, melingdunginya agar tak terluka. Sikap itu menimbulkan haru pada Kyungsoo, ia meraih kepala Profesor Kim dan mencium bibirnya penuh kasih.

Napas berderu berat, keringat membasahi. Perut Kyungsoo lengket oleh precum, ia ingin menangis sekerasnya karena terus dihujani kenikmatan yang tak henti Profesor Kim berikan. Dinding yang terus digesek dan permukaan prostat yang sepertinya telah membengkak oleh hujaman kejantanan Profesor Kim, menyeret ia pada kebahagiaan berbalut kepuasan. Jari-jari kaki menggulung, kuku-kuku jari tangan menancap mencakar punggung Profesor Kim, bibir bengkak berwarna merah gelap terbuka melepaskan desahan parau, kemudian ia mencapai pelepasan orgasmenya. Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar tanpa henti, meracau dan merengek seperti anak anjing yang melebur dalam ekstasi. Sementara ia berenang di dalam kepuasan, terdengar geraman dari dalam dada Profesor Kim saat tubuhnya tegang tetapi pinggulnya tak henti bergerak. Dia pun berada di ujung, kejantanan yang keras menghentak dalam saat Profesor Kim ejakulasi di dalam Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat merasakan sperma Profesor Kim memenuhi dirinya dan membasahi dinding-dindingya. Ia kembali gemetar di bawah Profesor Kim, memandangi pria di atasnya yang menengadah selagi memejamkan mata dalam pelepasan nikmatnya, kemudian tertunduk menatap Kyungsoo setelahnya.

Mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, Profesor Kim mengatur napas, lalu berkata, "Aku lupa menggunakan kondom."

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Canda Kyungsoo.

Kekehan kecil lepas di antara napas yang terengah. "Dengan senang hati." Balas Profesor Kim sembari mencium kening Kyungsoo kemudian.

 _Jika itu adalah kebahagiaan semu, maka biarlah kenangan pahitnya kelak mengukir sebagai bukti bahwa ia pernah ada bersamanya, di sisinya._

.

* * *

 **C** ontinued...

* * *

— * —


End file.
